¡DELINCUENTE POR TU CULPA!
by LindsayWest
Summary: Beck Oliver llevaba una relación poco "común" pero felíz con su novia. Las cosas cambian cuando su hermana regresa de su viaje de estudios y comienza labor de maestra en su escuela. La relación de Beck parece hundirse mientras que su hermana parece ganarle el terreno.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos/as, ¿qué creen? Les traigo ésta nueva historia, no es la gran cosa pero, se me ocurrió una tarde y dije, vamos a escribirla, quizá haya alguien que lea, así que se las dejo. Espero que les agrade algo y si les parece bueno, dejen un comentario al final, sería grandioso. **

**Victorious no me pertenece.**

**Nota importante: Ésta historia se la dedico a mi fiel lectora y confidente, _Caprigirl_, porque te quiero.**

**EL AMOR EN TIEMPOS DE CÓLICOS... XD jajajajajajaja es broma, ésta historia se titula:**

**¡DELINCUENTE POR TU CULPA!**

**CHAPTER 1. LA NOVIA DE MI HERMANO**

-¿Quieres que pase por ti éste sábado para ir a la presentación del monólogo de Robbie?

-Sí, no me quiero perder a ese ventrílocuo idiota quedándose mudo frente a las personas, pero sin duda que Rex dará un excelente espectáculo – Una sonrisa macabra se asomó de la boca seductora de esa muchacha.

-Ok, entonces paso por ti el sábado a la que hora que acordamos.

-Sí y no llegues tarde, no quiero perderme la cara de Robbie.

-Un beso.- Rogó el apuesto joven a la chica.

-O dos.- Dijo ella.

-Que sean tres – La pareja se despidió cariñosamente y entre tanto él se metía en el auto, ella lo miraba alejarse desde la puerta.

-¡Te amo!

-¡Te amo lo doble!

Beck llegó impaciente a su casa, depositó las llaves del auto en la colgadera junto a la puerta y fue a darle un beso en la frente a una mujer que se encontraba sentada a la mesa.

-Al fin llegas, te estábamos esperando.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada… nada malo, sólo que… - la madre se quedó con la palabra en la boca.

-¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó él al verles una cara de sospecha.

-¡Llega mañana!

-¿En serio? – Cuestionó sonriente.

-Así es, finalmente regresa.

-Pues… qué alegría; supongo que iremos a recogerla.

-Al aeropuerto, sí, como a eso del mediodía.

-Bien… entonces, me voy a dormir.

-Descansa hijo.

-Hasta mañana, los amo. – Dijo palmeando la espalda del corpulento hombre que sostenía una taza de café en la mano.

Apenas entró en la habitación, el muchacho cogió el teléfono móvil y marcó un número que ya le era por demás conocido.

-Hola bebé.

-Beck, ¿acabas de irte y ya me estás marcando?

-Ya estoy extrañando a mi novia ¿no puedo? – La chica al otro lado del teléfono aguardó varios segundos antes de responder.

-Sí.

-Bien, pues… cuéntame cómo estuvo tu día – Se dio la vuelta en la cama y sonrió al escuchar las primeras palabras del relato, él amaba la voz de esa chica, su sonido le resultaba igual al aroma de las rosas, quizá él no expresaba delante de la gente el inmenso amor que sentía por su novia, pero de que Beck Oliver estaba enamorado de Jade West, lo estaba. "Hasta el fin del mundo" había dicho la primera vez que se miró frente al espejo luego de que ella aceptara por fin, salir con él.

La alarma del reloj lo despertó a las 7:30 de la mañana. Se bañó, se afeitó y se lavó los dientes justo a tiempo antes de bajar a la sala, sus padres ya lo estaban esperando.

-¡De prisa Beck! Se nos hace tarde.

-Estamos a buena hora.

-Lo sé pero no quiero llegar tarde.- El muchacho sonrió, él era así, tranquilo, pocas cosas lo importunaban en la vida, vivía sin temores, sin muchos riesgos. El único gran miedo que podría llegar a sentir de repente es el de que apareciera alguien más que le robara al amor de su vida, lo cual, nunca sucedería, porque a pesar de que a Jade la seguían los chicos como a la miel las abejas, ella siempre le había mostrado fidelidad, por eso Beck se sentía despreocupado, no celos igual a confianza, confianza igual a relación, relación igual a felicidad, felicidad igual a Jade West.

En eso pensaba cuando conducía a sus padres hasta el aeropuerto, no podía sentirse mejor, lo que más quería en la vida él lo tenía así que, Beck Oliver era felíz.

-¡Aaaayyyy los extrañé tantooo!

La joven morena se echó sobre los brazos de sus padres y les besó a ambos, luego dio un fuerte apretón a Beck y le revolvió los cabellos.

-Estás muy grande ya hermanito, creo que puedes cuidarme, contigo nadie se me acercará.

-Asegúralo Tori – Dijo sonriendo.

Tori se había mudado a otro condado en el país para estudiar Maquillaje Artístico, en cuanto tuvo edad para vivir sóla, vigilada por una pariente lejana.

-¿Y qué tal te va en esa escuela de Artes hermanito?

-Excelente.

-¿Ya eres famoso?

-Aún no.

-¿Cuándo me llamarán cuñada en la calle?

-Ya eres cuñada.

-¿En serio?

-Tengo novia.

-Sí – Habló el hombre al volante – Una particular novia… muy particular.

-Y hermosa te faltó decir papá.

-¿En serio? ¡Quiero conocerla!

-Pronto.

-Debe ser una niñita fresa como las que sé que te gustan, una barbie que no se espanta los mosquitos por no romperse una uña.

-Jade no es ese tipo de chicas, ella…

-Llegamos jóvenes.

La última vez que se vieron había sido dos navidades atrás. Beck no era un chico tan de familia, no era descuidado con los que amaba pero le gustaba ser independiente, desde que conoció a Jade, ella lograba mantenerlo muy cerca de sí.

Mientras Tori narraba toda su estancia lejos de Los Ángeles Beck pensaba en su novia, si se llevaría bien con su hermana, estaba en duda, porque Jade era especial, pero él quería que las cosas fueran bien para todos.

-¿Qué harás mañana zopenco?

-Mañana iré a ver una obra en el teatro de la escuela que presentará un amigo, iré con mi novia ¿quieres venir?

-¿Una obra?... No, saldré con mamá a dar un paseo por LA, hace mucho que ya extraño mi ciudad.

-Bien, como gustes. Oye por cierto, ahora que terminaste tus estudios de… maquillaje, ¿qué harás?

-No lo sé, no lo he pensado aún.

-Pues piénsalo, no demores – Dijo el muchacho bebiendo de su botella de agua.

-Pensaré en algo, tal vez pida trabajo en tu escuela, como maquillista.

-Tal vez – Sonrió el chico – Buenas noches, descansa.

**XXX**

Beck observaba divertido el empeño de la muchacha por el café.

-Ya llevas dos litros.

-¿Apenas? – Musitó la joven con gesto de frustración. Beck sonrió, su gesto habitual. Le encantaba su novia.

-¿Estás tomando video?

-Ajá, mañana estará disponible en The Slap y me divertiré con todos los comentarios.

-Jade, no es bueno que te valgas de las personas para divertirte.

-Beck en serio aprecio tus consejos pero… alguien tiene qué capturar en video la cara idiota de Robbie al quedarse mudo y ser molestado por su títere.

-Un día te lo harán a ti y…

-¡Será persona muerta! - Ambos callaron cuando el tercer acto apareció en escena, el galán volvió a sonreírle a su novia quien estaba más preocupada por capturar el video.

-Te miras bien con esa falda, no veo porqué no te gusta.- Le dijo mientras caminaban por la acera luego de la función.

-Lo sé, sólo esperaba que me lo dijeras.

Beck deposita un suave beso en su cabeza y camina junto a ella abrazándola. Al llegar al Karaoke Dokie le abre la puerta cediéndole caballerosamente el paso.

-Ahora vuelvo.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Por un refresco, ¿quieres uno?

-Mejor una limonada.

-Bien.

-Pero que no sea rosa por favor.- La chica se detuvo un momento.

-No hay limonadas rosas.

-¿No? – Preguntó el muchacho dudando.

-No.

-Creí que sí.

-Ahora vuelvo.

A sólo un par de minutos de haberse marchado una chica de cabello negro y con apariencia coqueta se sentó frente a Beck.

-Hola Beck, ¿qué cuentas hoy?

-Tara… - sonríe nervioso - ¿Qué tal?

-¿Qué te pasa? – Coquetea la joven - ¿Nerviosito? Siempre que te encuentro, tu novia no está contigo.

-Fue por un refresco, no tarda en volver así que… adiós.

-Mmm… ¿miedo de que te deje?

-No, pero adiós.

-Vamos Beck, creo que… me debes un beso.

-¿Qué?

-La amiga de tu novia, esa pelirroja… tonta, dijo que tú me besarías si ganaban la apuesta.

-Y ellas ganaron.

-Fue trampa.

-Claro que no.

-Claro que sí… Anda, sólo un besito ¿sí?

-Tara aléjate – Pero parecía que le pedía que se acercara más – Por favor, mi novia está regresando.

-Déjala…

-¿Se divierten?

-Jade…

-Hola Jade.

-¿Qué haces encima de mi novio?

-Él me pidió que lo besara.

-¡Es mentira!

-Debí suponerlo, apenas te dejo sólo y te encuentro coqueteando con una zorra.- Dijo la joven bebiendo de su vaso y mirando a su novio enfadada.

-Mide tus palabras Jade West.

-¿Me lo estás pidiendo o suplicando?

-Te lo estoy advirtiendo.

-Miraa, como si lo haré – Las dos chicas se ponen cara a cara.

-Jade, basta, vámonos de aquí.

-¿Porqué? ¿Te arruiné la noche?

-Jade por favor, vámonos.- Beck la tomó del brazo y la llevó fuera, pero la chica no apartó la mirada de sobre la otra hasta que desaparecieron.

-¡¿Porqué me sacaste?! Iba a darle su merecido.

-Sabes que no vale la pena.

-Insistes en traerme al mismo lugar cuando sabes que ella está ahí, ¿qué debo suponer?

-Podemos encontrar otro lugar, no volveremos a ese.

-Si fuera cierto.

-Lo es… vamos.- La toma de una mano para conducirla pero la joven se resiste.

-No quiero, me voy a mi casa.

-Jade por favor… por favor ¿sí? ¿Bebé?

-Me voy-a mi casa.- Puntualizó.

-¡¿Porqué siempre tienes qué reaccionar así?! ¡No estaba haciendo nada, fue cosa que ella empezó! – Gritó el muchacho enojado.

-¡¿Porqué nunca podemos salir sin que esté una tipa tras de ti?!

-¡Pasaría lo mismo contigo si no es porque le lanzas esa mirada asesina a cada chico que voltea a mirarte, y si supones que son todos asegúrate que vives con esa mirada todo el tiempo!

-¡Y tú no me defiendes!

-¡No lo necesitas!

-Bien, parece que te da igual.

-No me da igual Jade, entiende… si no me pongo celoso es porque confío en ti mi amor, sé que no me vas a fallar, sé que me amas y me respetas.

-Así es como más te conviene supongo.

De repente Beck se enojó, ésta vez, más que hace un momento.

-¡Está bien Jade, si es así como quieres te llevaré a tu casa y me hablas ya que se te pasen esos celos que no tienen razón de ser!

-Espera, no…

-¡Sube al auto!

-No Beck, espera – Lo que Jade quería ya lo había conseguido, era turno de disculparse y volver a la normalidad de la pareja poco "común" que eran.

-¡Me harté por ésta noche, sube al auto y vámonos ya!

-Está bien.

Beck bajó del auto a toda prisa, se acercó hasta la puerta del copiloto y la abrió antes de que ella lo hiciera, la tomó del brazo y la ayudó a salir.

-Nos vemos luego – Dijo pasándole su bolso.

-Espera Beck, lo siento… ¿Ya te vas?

-Eso parece ¿no?

-No te vayas.

-Nos vemos luego Jade.

-Ah no, no me dejas aquí, así nada más no. Beck, Beck… ¡Beck!

El muchacho la ignoró y subió al auto, al instante ella se dirigió al suyo. Beck se dio cuenta pero no estaba seguro si sonreía por diversión a causa de la terquedad de Jade, o por impotencia.

La chica tardó en salir 5 minutos luego que Beck del garaje de su casa, en lo que calentaba el auto, pero apenas pudo escapar, metió a todo el acelerador, no obstante el tráfico no le fue de mucha ayuda y condujo gritando groserías a cada conductor que le estorbaba en el camino.

-¡Tan bonita y tan huraña! – Le gritó un hombre al volante.

-¡Púdrete! – Respondió ella.

Tori escuchó el portazo que Beck dio a la puerta y se incorporó algo asustada.

-¿Qué te pasa zopenco?

-Nada que te importe.

-Uuuuyyy, mírame y no me toques. Parece que al señorito no le fue muy bien hoy.

-No estoy para bromas Tori, en serio.

-¿Peleas de enamorados?

-Algo así, no quiero hablar de eso.

-Bien… yo no quiero saber.

La morena volvió la vista al televisor y continuó devorando sus palomitas, un par de minutos después de que Beck desapareciera de las escaleras sonó el timbre. Con un gesto de enfado la castaña acudió a abrir.

-¿A quién se le ocurre molestar a esta hora? – El gesto de pereza se le fue al instante.

Los ojos marrones de la latina se toparon de frente con un bello par de orbes esmeralda. La palomita que se había metido apenas en la boca salió de nuevo, directo al piso. Tenía ante ella a una particular joven de llamativa belleza, alta, pálida, esbelta ¿acaso sería una modelo? Tori no fue discreta al pasar su vista por toda la chica. Tenía puesta una falda negra de encaje, mallas negras, botas altas negras y una delicada blusa color verde que apenas alcanzaba a cubrirle dos blancas montañas que fueron la perdición de Tori.

-Busco a Beck – Dijo sin un saludo previo. Tori tragó saliva y sin ser consciente su rostro dibujó una sonrisa coqueta.

**Se las dejo, pero, ¿se han dado cuenta que hasta escribir de un modo parecido al punto de vista de Beck es aburrido? Ese personaje tiene un severo problema jeje. Dejaos sus impresiones please. Se les quiere. Abrazos yyy… ¡TENKIU! ; ) **


	2. FALDA CORTA MEDIAS NEGRAS MMM

**Hola de nuevo a todo mi público que sigue mi nueva historia, saludos y agradecimientos a todos por su lectura y opinión, saben que se les quiere. Gracias a los que leen sin comentar y a los que comentan doblemente gracias, a: _Victoiousnaomi_, la primera en comentar, te felicito jejeje; _DK-Sudi_, me da gusto mucho tener una nueva lectora, bienvenida : ) ; _Jathanjori98_ jajajajajaja, qué risa contigo chica, gracias; _Strawberry_ gracias, soy tu fan Número 1; _Loverxanime_ ¡mi bebé está de vuelta! Cómo la extrañaba… ; _Yoshi_, ahora me agradas más por tu nombre, en serio; _O-Li_, lo sé, por eso advertí que era una historia simple, agradezco mucho tu opinión y crítica mi hermano, esa es la onda mi bro :P ; _Guest_, gracias, en serio quisiera encontrarle algo a Beck que me guste, pero por más intentos que hago, no lo logro; _Caprigirl_, bueno, la historia es por ti; y por supuesto _Megan Williams_, ¿verdad que sí? Tú estás conmigo ¿no?**

**Gracias de nuevo a todos/as. Agradeceré su lectura y opinión.**

**Victorious no me pertenece, no se confundan y crean que sí jejejeje.**

**CHAPTER 2. FALDA CORTA, MEDIAS NEGRAS… MMM…**

-No está – Respondió la chica latina aún admirando las piernas de la muchacha bajo la puerta.

-Acabo de verlo entrar, no lo niegues.

-¿Tú quién eres?

-Su novia – dijo empujándose dentro sin pedir permiso.

-No sabía que mi hermano tuviera esta clase de novia.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Respondió la joven con un gesto altanero.

-A que a él le gustan las niñas delicadas, las barbies, los estereotipos de princesitas, no una chica ruda que no tiene modales para pedir permiso para entrar a una casa ajena.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Tori Vega – Dijo extendiendo la mano, sonriendo. La otra muchacha la ignoró, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a llamar.

-¡Beck! ¡Beck! ¡Más vale que salgas ahora, no seas un cobarde y baja!

-Por lo visto tu novio no te quiere ver… ¿qué le hiciste? – Preguntó Tori sonriendo divertida.

-Nada que te importe.

-Uuuyy… pues si yo fuera tú, no insistiría por el momento, no creo que él baje.

-Entonces subo yo…

-Ni lo pienses – Dijo deteniéndola por el brazo.

-¡No me toques!

-Vete… mi hermano no va a bajar.

-Aaahh, no me digas… ¿así que tú eres su hermanita?

-Así es. ¿Te da gusto conocerme? – La amplia sonrisa de la castaña no se desvanecía, parecía estarse divirtiendo con esa muchacha.

-No. Me voy, dile a tu hermano que no sea un cobarde y me llame para que me dé una explicación.

-¿Puedo saber de qué? – La chica la miró profundamente, como si imaginara que un árbol le estaba cayendo encima.

-Dile que me llame.

-¿De parte de quién?

-Dile… que me llame. – Y se marchó.

La latina tomó su vaso de refresco y bebió de él, observando fuera de la puerta a la muchacha subirse a su auto y marcharse, algo en ella le había llamado seriamente la atención, apenas se había marchado y ya deseaba que volviera, Tori admiró otra cualidad de su hermano: el buen gusto por las chicas. Alzó las cejas y bebió de nuevo, un gesto coqueto se dibujó en su cara.

Beck estuvo callado durante el desayuno, Tori insistía en mirarlo aún cuando él trataba de esquivarle la mirada.

-Ayer te buscaban.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Quién? – Preguntó indiferente devorando su bocadillo.

-Tu novia.

-¿Jade?

-¿Acaso tienes más de una novia? Supongo que sí, era ella, alta, delgada, ojos azules, cabello negro, vestimenta obscura, aterradora y… bonita.

-Esa era ella, tal cual – Responde el señor Vega desde el fregador.

-¿Se llama Jade? – Tori sonrió de nuevo, con esa amplia sonrisa pícara que hace poco la caracterizaba.

-Jade West – Volvió a responder David – No hay otra, es… la novia de tu hermanito.

-Por lo visto no es una chica común.

-Claro que no – Se apresuró a responder él – Jade es… ella es única.

-Sin duda.

-¿Qué dijo?

-Que no fueras cobarde – Rió – Y que la llamaras.

-¿Otra pelea? Por lo visto así es como vivirán si se casan.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó ésta vez hijo? – Preguntó Holly algo preocupada.

-Lo de muchas veces mamá, fuimos al Karaoke Dokie y ahí estaba Tara Ferguson.

-Mm, Jade debió pasarla muy mal. – Holly continuó con su labor, como si las peleas de novios de su hijo fueran algo muy cotidiano.

-Es una malcriada.

-Así la amas.

-Pues sí… Ya me voy.

-Mm… espérame – Dijo Tori bebiendo rápido su jugo – Voy contigo.

-Tori va a llevar una solicitud de empleo a Hollywood Arts hijo, ¿está bien?

-Claro, por lo visto hablabas en serio eh.

-Yo siempre hablo en serio.

-Andando.

Tori se abrochaba su pulsera de mariposas plateada mientras Beck le hablaba de muchas cosas que a ella no le interesaba saber, hasta que volvieron al tema de la chica de los ojos azules.

-La conocí el primer día que llegué a Hollywood Arts, nadie que visite nuestra escuela se irá sin haberla conocido; las circunstancias no fueron las más agradables para mí pero, hoy es mi novia así que, supongo que todo fue bien.

-Por lo visto tu novia es todo un ejemplar.

-Créeme que sí.

-Habrá qué conocerla – Se metió la pajilla de su agua a la boca.

Desde que puso un pie sobre Hollywood Arts, Tori supo que ese era el sitio donde quería trabajar toda la vida. Se sintió como pez en el agua, durante mucho tiempo admiró la fama y muchas veces soñó con maquillar a artistas famosos, estar ahí, era como la catapulta hacia sus sueños.

-¿Así que tú eres Victoria Vega? – Se escuchó una voz femenina aclararse la garganta antes de hablar.

-Sí – Respondió la chica latina con una sonrisa muy amplia y amable - ¿Qué tal?

-Soy Helen, la directora de éste instituto, ven conmigo a mi oficina.

Tori sigue a la regordeta mujer hasta una oficina que parecía todo menos oficina, debía imaginarlo, en esa escuela todo era diferente.

-Así que quieres un puesto como maquillista.

-Si es que necesitan a una.

-Leí tu currículum, eres buena, pero no, no necesitamos maquillistas en Hollywood Arts, Hollywood Arts crea maquillistas – El rostro de la latina pareció desconcertado – Pero puedo ofrecerte un lugar como maestra.

-¿En serio? – Su tono cambió.

-Te graduaste de una de las mejores escuelas de Cultura de Belleza en el país así que, si te parece, bienvenida a Hollywood Arts.

-¿Es en serio? – Preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Vamos comenzando el ciclo, cada vez hay más demanda y hemos abierto nuevos grupos así que… vente mañana mismo y enséñales a esos chicos a maquillarse para sus producciones.

-Excelente, pues… yo encantada.

-Ahora ven conmigo, déjame que te muestre la escuela. Por cierto, supe que tu hermano es ese chico Beck.

-Él es mi hermano, sí.

-Es apuesto.

-Algo.

Tori se sentía fascinada a cada paso que avanzaba por ese lugar, era lo suyo, definitivamente.

-Ése loco que ves ahí – Dijo Helen, señalando a un hombre descalzo que bebía agua de un coco – Es Sikowitz, da clases de actuación y no le digas pero… es un buen maestro. Ahora vamos a enseñarte el teatro, el Caja Negra.

-¡Helen, Helen! – Un joven alto y delgado de cabellos extraños llegó corriendo hasta las mujeres - Alguien le ha quitado los pantalones a Rex y Robbie está presentando una audición ahora.

-Genial. Tori, vas a disculparme un momento, puedes entrar tú y ver el sitio.

-No hay cuidado, puedo hacer eso.

-Te encuentro en la oficina de Lane, es al fondo a la derecha.

-Excelente.

-Ahora vuelvo. Y tú Sinjin, ¿no se supone que ibas a cuidar a Rex en lo que Robbie hacía la audición? – Regañó la regordeta mujer.

-Sí, pero Cat llegó y me distrajo con un aparato de limpiar pelotas de tenis que compró en Tienda del Aire y ya no ví a qué hora desapareció Rex de mis manos.

-¡Incompetente! Anda, de prisa.

Tori observó la escena divertida y luego que la pareja de alumno y directora se alejó, giró el picaporte de la puerta lateral y se introdujo al teatro, había silencio dentro, sólo unos golpecillos que hacían eco en alguna parte. La morena caminó, reconociendo el lugar, contenta, entusiasmada de encontrarse ahí, y de encontrarse con ella.

Una muchacha de falda corta hacía un ensamblaje de unos cables que colgaban del techo, parada de una escalera que no estaba bien situada y parecía tambalearse. Hubo una conexión que lanzó chispas y encandiló a la joven de la escalera, al tiempo que la peligrosa herramienta de trabajo hizo lo mismo y hubiera tirado a la chica de no ser por las manos de Tori que la sostuvieron por la cintura.

-¡Cuidado! – Dijo la castaña, directamente a los ojos azules de la muchacha.

-No me toques.

-Lo siento – La soltó – Habrías caído al suelo de no haberlo hecho.

-Como sea, no esperes que te lo agradezca.

-No lo esperaba, gracias.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste? – Cuestionó la joven pálida mirándola finalmente.

-Helen me dio permiso de examinar éste sitio.

-¿Helen? ¿Y como porqué?

-Haces muchas preguntas muchachita.

-Da igual, no me importa – La gótica recoge la escalera de tijera.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo tú sóla aquí?

-Nada que tampoco te importe.

-Me pareces sospechosa.

-Está bien – Suspiró, deteniendo sus maniobras - ¿Ves esos alambres que acabo de conectar? – Le señala hacia los cables que colgaban, Tori asintió con la cabeza – Ésta mañana se electrocutó un chico con ellos – La castaña parpadeó, mirándola incrédula, pero algo contrariada – Estaba haciendo muchas preguntas y metiéndose en cosas que no eran de su incumbencia, sólo le pedí que checara si ambas puntas con las manos, echaban chispas… sí echan chispas – Resolvió con una sonrisa macabra e inquietante en el rostro – Hacía muchas preguntas ese chico.

-No me asustas – Dijo Tori alzando las cejas.

-No me importa – Respondió la otra, cogió de nuevo la escalera, la recargó contra la pared y abandonó la sala dejando a una castaña demasiado intrigada con ella. Al salir, Tori sonrió de nuevo.

-Al parecer la novia de mi hermanito… sí es una chica especial.

La escuela resultaba un mundo fascinante para Tori, nada alejada de donde ella había pasado los últimos dos años de su vida, sólo que los chicos en aquella escuela eran chicos con clase, delicados, en Hollywood Arts nadie parecía estar quieto.

-Al fondo a la derecha – Recordó Tori – La oficina de Lane… ¿quién es Lane?

No podía comprender lo que vio al abrir la puerta.

-¿Otra vez tú? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso me estás siguiendo?

-¿Eres Madonna?

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Helen dijo que la vería en la oficina de Lane en unos momentos, si no me equivoco, ésta es la oficina de Lane.

-Ya decía yo que algo andaba mal en ti – Respondió la muchacha con indiferencia volviendo la atención de nuevo a su celular e ignorando a la morena que la observaba a detalle, sentada cómodamente sobre un columpio de palma y meciéndose con una de sus piernas que subía a la mesa de centro. La morena se preocupó por grabarse la imagen.

De los pies a la cabeza, botas largas de cuero negras, mallas negras que delineaban unas piernas perfectas, falda de encaje negra, que por supuesto, dejaban apreciar esos muslos encantadores de la chica, blusa de manga larga gris, no ajustada, pero sí delicadamente fajada a la falda que resaltaba la esbelta cintura, seguramente que era fácil de abrazarla por la parte trasera, aunado, esa blusa era tan provocadora como la verde que tenía puesta el otro día, ahora Tori amaba ese estilo de blusa, hacían lucir los pechos muy bien, y vaya que la muchacha tenía qué mostrar, de repente Tori se imaginó tocándolos, ¿y si lo hacía? ¿Y si de pronto se avalanzara sobre ella y estrujara esas formas femeninas que no parecían tener comparación?

No, sacudió la cabeza, sólo está observando el estilo; el pecho blanco, el cuello blanco, cabello perfectísimamente peinado, negro, ondulado sobre los hombros, seguramente olía a fresas, o a vainilla, ¿podría acercarse un poco y comprobarlo? La boca seductora, labios rosados y besables, mmm, besables. Ojos, ¡ah! Aquí Tori suspiró, qué ojos tan maravillosos, bellos, azules, o quizá verdes, tal vez ambos, quien sabe, bien podrían ser grises o esmeralda, no se sabe, pero eran hermosos…

-Tu presencia me incomoda.

-Es una lástima, porque si eres la novia de mi hermano voy a ser tu cuñada por siempre, si es que llegan a casarse, lo cual dudo mucho.- La chica la miró un momento y pasó su vista por toda la morena.

-No me importa – Le dijo al fin. Tori resopló.

-Por lo visto es la única frase que tienes, ¿qué pasa? – Fue a sentarse en el sillón de su lado - ¿Es todo lo que te enseñaron a decir?

-También sé decir que no me agradas.

-¿Otra cosa nena?

-Sí, arrójate a un subterráneo.

-¿Vienes conmigo?

-Ni a la esquina.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque me fastidias.

-Podrías hacer un intento.

-Podría vertir mi café sobre tu cabeza.

-Atrévete.

-¿Quieres ver? – Se puso de pie delante suyo.

-Sí, quiero ver, muéstrame.

-Iré por un café.

-¡Alto! Ya sé qué tipo de oficina es ésta… la de los dementes ¿no? Los chicos problema.

-Exacto, ten cuidado.

-Sin miedo.

-No te lo recomiendo – Los rostros de las dos chicas se encaran frente a frente, acercándose más, respirando agitadas, era inminente la pelea, justo en el momento en el que Lane entra a la oficina.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?

-Ésta… cosa me está molestando.

-De ninguna manera, yo entré aquí para esperar a Helen a que me…

-Lleva rato siguiéndome.

-Tienes delirios de persecución niña ¿lo sabes? Por eso es que debes estar aquí.

-Ya ¡tranquilas!

-Jade, ¿arreglaste los cables del teatro?

-Está hecho.

-Bien, por favor, no vuelvas a experimentar si echan chispas usando las manos de alguno de tus compañeros.

-¿Puedo usar la de alguno de los maestros o consejeros? – Sonrió, de nuevo con esa expresión perturbadora que comenzaba a gustarle a Tori.

-Jade.

-Sólo decía.

-Está bien, ya te puedes ir – La muchacha recoge sus cosas para marcharse – Pero no se te olvide… como castigo vas a apoyar al equipo de iluminación de Sinjin…

-¡No me lo recuerdes! – Y salió corriendo por la puerta.

-Entonces… ¿era verdad? ¿Ella sí hizo que un chico se electrocutara?

-No te metas con ella ¿sí? Jamás.- Eso sí la asustó.

XXX

-¿Así que conseguiste un puesto como maestra?

-Así es ¡felicítame hermano!

-Pero claro que sí, sólo que… será raro que mi propia hermana vaya a ser mi maestra.

-Síii, y será mejor que te portes bien eh.

-Sí maestra – Y se soltaron a reír jovialmente.

**XXX**

El teléfono de Beck estaba sonando, Tori lo ignoró como por siete veces hasta que a la octava decidió responder.

-Teléfono de Beck, ¿diga?

-¡¿Quién eres tú?! – Se escuchó una fuerte voz al otro lado del móvil, Tori apartó la bocina de su oído antes de volver a hablar.

-Mejor dime quién eres tú.

-¿No leíste mi nombre en el identificador de llamadas? – No lo había hecho, pero la latina había reconocido la voz.

-Ah sí, hola Jade, ¿cómo estás? – Dijo acomodándose la bocina para escuchar mejor.

-¿Quién eres y qué haces respondiendo el teléfono de mi novio?

-¿Te acuerdas de mí? – Preguntó divertida – Soy Tori, la hermana de Beck, tu cuñada.

-¿Dónde está Beck y porqué no respondió él mismo?

-Dejó su celular acá, no sé dónde está él, pero, puedes hablar conmigo.

-No tengo nada que quiera hablar contigo.

-Podrías conocerme, soy tu cuñada. ¿Así que te llamas Jade West?

El gesto de Tori cambió de extrañeza a más diversión cuando escuchó el bep del teléfono, la gótica le había colgado.

-Eres ruda eh, interesante… muy interesante.

Tori ordenó los artículos de maquillaje con esmero, hacía 5 minutos exactamente había escuchado la campana sonar. En cuestión de segundos, un grupo de 12 estudiantes invadió el aula, entre todos ellos, Beck, y al final de todos, Jade. La latina no pudo evitar sonreír cuando la miró entrar, la otra chica se quedó un momento parada en la puerta, buscando algo entre las cosas que guardaba en su mochila, el resto estaba en sus asientos.

-Bien – Se aclaró la garganta para hablar – Estamos dando inicio a ésta clase, voy a presentarme, mi nombre es Victoria Vega, Tori, me pueden decir, y voy a ser su maestra de Maquillaje Escénico.

A la última palabra miró de nuevo a la gótica, quien había dejado sus maniobras de búsqueda y con la boca semiabierta y en un gesto de incredulidad le devolvió la mirada a Tori, luego movió los ojos en señal de desaprobación y fue a sentarse al lado de una pelirroja que le entregó unas llaves.

-Las estaba buscando.

-Lo sé – respondió la pelirroja riendo infantilmente – Olvidé devolvértelas ayer.

-Bueno, ya que todos están instalados, vamos a comenzar. Maquillaje Escénico, aquí vamos a aprender a…

De tanto en tanto la mirada de Tori se dirigía discretamente a la de una estudiante gótica que sorbía su café, desinteresada en todo lo que se estaba exponiendo al frente de ella. Aún así, habló dos o tres veces, todas las cuales, fueron solamente para herir al resto de los estudiantes, o para hacer relucir que no le gustaba la clase. La morena estaba fascinada.

-¿Qué te pareció la clase de la maestra Tori, Jade?

-Aburrida.

-A mí me pareció genial.

-A mí me pareció aburrida.

-La bruja del oeste no está en actitud desde que se peleó con su novio.

-No, te equivocas – Le respondió al títere – Desde que te arranqué un brazo.

-Tú nunca me has arrancado un bra… AAAHH! Malvada, ¿por qué no te arrancas tú un brazo?

-Robbie le tapó la boca.

-Jade, ¿podemos hablar? – Beck se puso delante del grupo en la mesa.

-Ujujujujúuu, el príncipe solicita una audiencia con la reina malvada.

-¡¿Qué no puedes quedarte callado?! – Le grita Robbie al muñeco.

-Pensé que no querías saber nada de mí.

-Vamos, por favor – Jade se levantó de la mesa y se puso al lado de Beck, quien la condujo lejos del grupo.

-Reconciliación.

Esa tarde la castaña terminaba de preparar su clase del siguiente día cuando el ruido de un automóvil la distrajo. Curiosa fue a asomarse a la ventana.

-Gracias por traerme.

-No me agradezcas.

-Jade… en serio lamento lo que pasó.

-Yo lo lamento, trataré de dejar los celos para la próxima.

-Me parece bien.

-Trataré no significa que vaya a lograrlo.

-Al menos harás un intento.

-Algo así – La pareja de novios se acercó para besarse, adentro una observativa morena no quitaba el ojo de la muchacha. Suspiró, con esa sonrisa pícara que no sabía en qué momento se había apropiado de ella.

Cuando la puerta se abrió la latina corrió a sentarse en el sofá, fingiendo ignorancia.

-Hola tú.

-Hola tú.

-Te ves más contento.

-Lo estoy, por fin arreglé las cosas con mi novia – Dijo el muchacho sentándose cómodamente en el sofá al lado de Tori.

-Eso parece… Tu novia no es cualquier chica ¿cierto?

-Cierto.

-Es mi alumna. Hoy le dí clases.

-¿Y cómo se portó?

-Bueno – suspiró Tori – Creo que la envié a la oficina de Lane por cuarta vez en ésta semana para ella.

-No se porta muy bien.

-¿Porqué la elegiste a ella? - ¿Desde cuándo se preocupaba Tori por conocer sobre la vida amorosa de su hermano?

-Es diferente al resto, inteligente, astuta, linda y…

-Sexy.

-Sí, muy sexy… - Beck frunció las cejas pensativo - ¿Sexy?

-Soy chica, pero sé reconocer los atributos de otra mujer.

-Bien… creo que… subiré a mi cuarto.

-Anda – Respondió Tori nerviosa – Uf – Expresó luego de verlo desaparecer.

Pensándolo mejor, Tori dedujo que no estaba mal creer que la novia de su hermano era sexy, al fin y al cabo, era sólo eso, reconocer la belleza de la chica, nada más, Tori no estaba interesada en otra cosa en ella. Absolutamente no.

¿Por qué rayos entonces no dejaba de echarle miradas a la mejor oportunidad mientras daba sus clases? ¿Porqué carajos sentía ruborizarse cuando los ojos azules de la muchacha la miraban? Jade no la estaba mirando a ella particularmente, Jade estaba prestando atención a la clase, habían tenido dos breves discusiones sobre maquillaje pero fuera de ahí, a Tori le encantaba discutir con ella. Ahora sentía una ligera inquietud por su hermano, lo quería pero… al parecer no le agradaba mucho que ya se hubieran reconciliado.

-Una cena romántica – Pensó Tori como si la idea la hubiera sobresaltado.

-¿Una cena romántica?

-Creo que le debes algo ¿no? Tú te portaste mal con ella.

-Sí… - respondió pensando – A Jade le gustan los camarones, sin colas – aclaró – Creo que sería extraordinario. Pero… ¿dónde?

-¿Qué tal la terraza de nuestra casa?

-Ahmm…

-Es excelente.

-Está bien, pero necesito a alguien que…

-Yo haré de tu cocinera y mesera… con mucho gusto… - Una ceja arqueada delató el verdadero interés de la chica… camarones sin cola, un hermano distraído y una muchacha ansiosa por coquetearle a un par de ojos azules…

**Chicos y chicas del corooo! Gracias por leer… en mi humilde humildad XD jajajaja, les agradecería vuestras opiniones. Dejadme saber si voy bien… TENKIU…**


	3. CAMARONES SIN COLA

**Hola de nuevo mi querido público lector, pongo la actualización de mi historia al tiempo que pido disculpas si éste fic no posee cualidades de escritura virtuosas, no está pensada para eso y además, como que me afloran otros sentimientos ahora y éste fic se supone está dentro del género Romance/Humor.**

**Gracias a todos ustedes que me leen y mayores gracias a quienes comentan, un review de su parte estaría genial y espero poder escribir como se debe muy pronto. Gracias a Victoiousnaomi, no creo que te haga reír ahora, me disculpo; DK – Sudi, gracias por motivarme a seguir actualizando; Yoshi : ) oh, es tan gratificante que me digas que amas mis fics, es una recompensa enorme, espero no caer de tu agrado; Caprigirl, no quiero decepcionarte pues ésta historia la escribí para ti, mejoraré, en serio; O-Life, sabes que siempre se te agradece cada cosa que me escribes, honestamente, me sentiría si no criticaras como debes hacerlo, para mí eres un referente excepcional, tú lo sabes; JathanJori98 ¿sigues pensando lo mismo? Ojalá que sí; Megan Williams, me alegra que haya otra chica tan inteligente como tú que descubra esas particularidades de Beck, formaré un club anti-Becks jeje. Gracias enormes a todos/as :P**

**Victorious no me pertenece.**

**CHAPTER 3. CAMARONES SIN COLA**

Tori le echó una mirada de soslayo a la gótica cuando esta se introdujo en el salón de clases, seguida de ella entró Beck y la sonrisa de Tori se desvaneció ligeramente. Optó por comenzar la clase pero la mirada de la chica pálida estaba fija en ella y le quitaba concentración, por más intentos que hacía su mirada de tanto en tanto se posaba sobre los pechos semi descubiertos de Jade - ¡Malditas blusas de cuello bajo! – Pensaba Tori, seguía intentando dar la clase.

-Entonces el color debe resaltarse más en las piernas… ¡cejas! – Se corrigió – Para que… para que pueda apreciarse mejor el detalle de… el detalle de… de… de las arrugas y por eso en las piernas ¡cejas! – Sacudió la cabeza – … a-ahí…

¿Pero quién podía culparla? Las largas y torneadas piernas de una Jade de falda corta estaban sensualmente cruzadas delante suyo - ¡Malditas faldas cortas! – Pensó de nuevo. Cerró los ojos un instante y volvió a la clase.

-El próximo sábado va a haber una pequeña demostración de personajes – Se decidió por fin a cambiar de tema – Los agruparé por equipos de tres y cada equipo deberá escoger un personaje de cualquier película, que tendrá qué ser un villano o villana, pero ya saben, como les he estado explicando… deben resaltar la villanía de tal personaje en el rostro, tomar en cuenta cada parte de él, la boca, las pestañas, las piernas ¡cejas! Lo siento… Ahm… Pueden revisar en la hoja de afuera con quien les ha tocado trabajar y adjuntan el nombre de su equipo a la lista de pechos… ¡hechos!... Es todo – Dijo bajando la cabeza avergonzada - ¡Malditas blusas de cuello bajo! – Se repitió de nuevo.

-O benditas blusas de cuello bajo… - Sonrió para sí misma.

-¿Satisfecha? – La delicada voz femenina lo tomó por sorpresa.

-Jade… ¿qué se te ofrece?

-No quiero trabajar con Robbie.

-Lo siento, los equipos ya están armados.

-Sí, pero no quiero a Robbie en mi equipo.

-¿Porqué te molesta?

-Porque si está Robbie estará su estúpido muñeco molestando a cada rato.

-Lo siento señorita West, los equipos… ya están formados.- Le dijo retadora.

-¿Ah sí? – Tori asintió con la cabeza, con la vista fija sobre los ojos azul verde de la muchacha.

-No tendrás privilegios por ser mi cuñada – Le sonrió coqueta – Pero puedes tener privilegios por ser buena niña y trabajar con lo que la maestra ordena.

-Seguro – Respondió la joven con la mirada perturbadora sobre la latina, dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, antes de girar el picaporte se detuvo – Me pregunto… qué pasaría si las manos de una profesora tocaran cables de energía eléctrica… o si se cayera de una escalera – reflexionó – Quizá algún día lo averigüe – Salió del aula con una media sonrisa macabra que aunque perturbó a Tori, ella sabía muy bien que le encantaba.

**XXX**

-¿Muy laborioso? – Preguntó Holly al ver a su hija ensimismada en la tarea de descolar camarones.

-Un poco, pero no demasiado.

-¿Beck te pidió que le ayudaras con eso?

-No, ésta fue mi idea. Mi hermano está muy enamorado de su novia y… lo quiero ayudar a hacer algo para ella.

-Me parece bien – La cocina estaba impregnada por un fuerte aroma a jugo de camarón y uvas frescas - ¿Y tú? ¿Cuándo nos presentarás a una persona especial para ti? - La morena sonrió.

-Por el momento no será posible, pero espero que no tarde.

Tori Vega había declarado abiertamente su preferencia a las relaciones amorosas con chicas. No es que no le gustaran los muchachos, tal vez eran buena compañía, pero desde pequeña, sus gustos estuvieron más inclinados hacia sus compañeritas de clase y cuando creció, la ternura y sensibilidad de las mujeres la llenaba de amor hacia las mismas. No hombres por el momento, quizá después, cuando piense seriamente en casarse, si para entonces está decidida. Sus padres habían aceptado su orientación, no de la mejor manera, pero al final, lo que les importaba era su hija, en tanto ella estuviera bien, lo demás dejaba de tener importancia. Beck se mostró reacio al principio, pero terminó aceptándolo al fin de cuentas así que Tori estaba tranquila.

-Sólo no te enamores de mis chicas – Le había sugerido él.

-Jamás – Prometió ella.

Algunas promesas, por más intentos que se hagan, no pueden llegar a cumplirse. Tori se sentía un tanto desconcertada de eso.

**XXX**

La flamante Jade West estaba entrando a la casa como sólo ella podía hacerlo. Cínica, dominante, autoritaria… hermosa, la latina no pudo ignorarla. Estaba riquísima con ese vestido púrpura tan ajustado al cuerpo - ¿Quién se cree para salir así a la calle? ¿Qué no le han dicho que los accidentes de tránsito suceden, con una buena estadística de comprobación, por distracciones? Deberían encarcelarla de por vida, ¿cuántos no habrán perecido ya a causa de sus peligrosas curvas?

-Puedes tomar asiento, Beck bajará enseguida.

-Que se dé prisa, no me gusta estar esperando.

-¿Gustas que te ofrezca algo para tomar? ¿Qué se te antoja?

-Que desaparezcas de mi vista.

-¿Así que te apetece algo referente a mí?... Interesante, lo tomaré como un halago – La gótica la miró enfadada.

-¡Hola mi amor! – Beck estaba bajando las escaleras. La gótica se levantó del sillón y acudió para besarlo, y vaya que lo hizo, la morena giró su rostro hacia otro lado.

- Espere que te guste la sorpresa que te he preparado.

-Estoy segura que sí, siempre y cuando no haya entrometidos – Dijo mirando a Tori – Ni camarones con cola – Beck la tomó de la mano y la condujo hasta la terraza, haciéndole guiños a Tori para que comenzara con su labor de anfitriona.

-Vaya – Dijo la gótica con las cejas arqueadas – Nunca pensé que tú pensaras en hacer todo esto.

-Pues, siempre has creído que no soy romántico y que no te amo como te amo en realidad, hoy quiero demostrártelo.

-Me parece bien – Respondió ella con un gesto frío.

-Jóvenes… - Apareció Tori disfrazada de mesera – Les entrego la carta.

-¿Acaso hay diferente menú?

-Ocúpese de leer la carta señorita – Dijo ella en tanto la otra alzaba una ceja.

*Entrada suave de palabras de amor….. TE AMO JADE

*Platillo Fuerte de corazón enamorado…. TE ENTREGO TODO MI CORAZÓN

*Bebida natural de caricias por debajo de la mesa… TU PIEL TIENE MEJOR SABOR QUE EL BANQUETE DE LOS REYES

Por último:

*Postre de besos… SÓLO PARA TI YPOR TODO EL CUERPO.

-Caramba Beck, nunca antes me mostraste tu lado cursi.

Beck miró a su hermana, él no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que había escrito en la carta de menú de Jade, en la de él decía: "Tienes una llamada zopenco". Cuestionó a Tori con la mirada quien con un actuado gesto de "lo estás arruinando todo", le confirmó la llamada.

-Bebé, ahora vuelvo… debo de ir a… – miró de nuevo a Tori – a traer algo que compré para ti.

Tori asintió, divertida.

-No te tardes.

-No lo haré.- Beck entró a la casa directamente a tomar el teléfono.

-¿Diga?... ¿Quién?... No, no te conozco, escucha, estoy en algo importante ahora ¿te gustaría llamarme mañana?... ¿Que si me gusta la limonada? Por supuesto…

Jade se rascó la cabeza antes de entrelazar los dedos de ambas manos sobre la mesa y mirar a Tori.

-¿Qué? ¿Vas a quedarte ahí parada? ¿Acaso me estás cuidando?

-Claro que no – Dijo y destapó una charola que guardaba dentro deliciosos bocadillos de paté de camarón - ¿Te gustan los camarones no es cierto?

-Sin cola.

-Lo sé… adelante.

-Prefiero esperar a Beck.

-¿Segura? – Tori Tomó un bocadillo y lo llevó directamente a su boca, con un movimiento sensual – Están deliciosos – Jade se le quedó mirando y al fin tomó uno para ella.

-Ummm… no están nada mal.

-Por supuesto que no, yo los hice. Anda, toma otro – le ofreció, la gótica dudó un instante antes de acercarse y morder del panecillo que le ofrecía la morena – Buena niña.

Beck llamó a Tori con un silbido que sólo ellos conocían.

-¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó la latina.

-Le dije a Jade que le había comprado algo, pero no lo hice y ahora ¿qué hago?

-Tranquilo payaso… toma, te he salvado la vida, ya me debes otra – Le entregó una larga cajita morada.

-Te debo ya muchas hermanita – La besó en la frente y volvió a donde Jade.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es para ti bebé – Le sonrió – Para la chica más bonita de Hollywood Arts, que es mi novia.

Le mostró la pulsera plateada y la puso delicadamente en su muñeca izquierda.

-¿Alguna vez te dije que te amo?

-Quizá – Se besaron de nuevo.

-Hum-hum. Chicos, lamento molestarlos pero, es hora del plato fuerte.

-Excelente – Dijo Beck. Tori le sirvió primero a Jade y se inclinó al oído de Beck para anunciarle.

-Te están llamando de nuevo.

-Dile que estoy ocupado.

-Dice que es importante, de la escuela. Anda, yo la cuido.- Beck salió molesto de nuevo y Tori miró el seguro de la puerta ponerse por dentro.

-¿Deseas que ponga un poco en tu plato de ésta delicia? – Señaló Tori con las cejas coquetas de la nueva charola.

-Dime una cosa… ¿voy a soportarte durante toda la cena?

-Sí.

-Entonces mientras más rápido termine, mejor. Pon esa cosa en mi plato.

-Seguro. Te ayudaré a terminarlo todo – La morena tomó el lugar de Beck y no dejaba de fijar su mirada en la chica frente a ella.

-¡Ah, qué horror! ¡Estos camarones tienen cola!

-Déjame ver… ooh síi, es verdad. Se me pasó, espera, las quitaré por ti.

Acercó su silla a la de la gótica y quitó el camarón de su mano rozando suavemente su piel y con la vista fija sobre sus ojos. La otra muchacha tampoco hacía nada por apartarla y para sorpresa de Tori abrió la boca y le permitió introducir el camarón dentro. Luego la morena tomó la copa de vino tinto en su mano, batió delicadamente y bebió un poco de ella, en el rostro de la joven pálida se dibujó una inquietante sonrisa y de nuevo abrió sus labios para probar del líquido de la misma copa que Tori.

-Eres una lesb…

-Estás en lo cierto – La interrumpió, mordiendo una cereza y relamiendo el jugo que escapaba por sus labios.

-Sí… pues ¡yo no! Así que mantente lejos de mí ¿entendiste?

La gótica se levantó de la mesa furiosa.

-Espera Jade – Quiso detenerla por el brazo.

-Sigue avanzando y te acusaré en la escuela por acoso a una de tus alumnas, eso es ilegal.

-No te estoy acosando.

-Pues eso me parece.

-Nooo Jade…

-¡Déjame tranquila!

Caminó rápido hacia la puerta y tiró de ella con fuerza pero ésta no se abrió, intentó de nuevo pero nada.

-Abre la puerta – Ordenó.

-¿Qué?

-Está cerrada con seguro por dentro, ábrela, me quiero ir.

-Yo no tengo la llave.

-¡Pues rómpela!

-Es de cristal forzado. No puedo hacerlo.

-Debo irme de aquí.

-Pues… - respondió la latina divertida – Tendrías qué saltar por el balcón, de lo contrario te quedarás acá conmigo hasta que Beck regrese.

-Mejor me lanzo por el balcón.

-Estamos en el segundo piso y si bajas por ahí, llegarás a la calle.

-No me importa- Dijo inspeccionando la altura – Ahí tienes algunas ramas, puedo hacerlo.

-No Jade, son tres metros, te vas a lastimar.

-¿En serio? – Se acercó emocionada a la orilla de nuevo – Lo comprobaré.

-¡No!

Haciendo caso omiso de las advertencias pasó sus piernas a la marquesina del balcón y midió de nuevo la altura.

-No es tanto, mi habitación está más arriba y tienes qué bordear las gárgolas salientes de la pared y rezar porque no te alcancen las criaturas del zoológico personal de mi padre.

-Aaah – Murmuró Tori.

-Puedes visitarme cuando quieras, aún no las alimento – Le guiñó el ojo – Nos vemos… maestra.

Con exacta experiencia bajó cuidadosamente hasta la planta baja sujetándose de las ramas salientes y llegando cerca del piso saltó aterrizando de pie.

-¡Nunca subestimes la perfección de Jade West! – Gritó desde abajo.

-Oye, aguarda.

Sin pensarlo mucho Tori imitó cada paso de la pelinegra para llegar a la planta baja también.

-¡¿Qué haces?!

-¡No me quedaré aquí yo sola!

-¡Estás loca!

-Eso es seguro… por ti – Susurró – Bien… allá voy – Y se lanzó abajo.

Pero Tori no tenía la experiencia de la gótica y su aterrizaje no fue exacto, cayó sobre una de sus piernas. Jade la miró caer con los brazos cruzados.

-Ops, eso debió doler.

-Claro que dolió… aoch… Ayúdame – Suplicó al ver que la otra chica no se inmutaba.

-No te pedí que me siguieras – Y caminó alejándose.

-¡Jade!... Espera… no puedo caminar… Jade – Cojeaba a sus espaldas.

-Arréglatelas como puedas.

-Jade… ¡Está bien!

Se dio por vencida, sentándose a la orilla de una banqueta. Al no escuchar más pasos detrás de ella la gótica volvió su vista. Ya era tarde, había poca luz en la calle y el ambiente no pintaba bien para una muchacha sóla y lastimada de un pie, con un gruñido decidió volver hasta ella.

-Será la primera y única vez que haga algo por ti ¿entendiste?

-Sí-sí… gracias, sólo necesito un poco de ayuda para llegar a la entrada de mi casa.

Con cuidado la chica de los ojos azul verde pasó su brazo alrededor de la espalda de Tori quien se apoyó con fuerza sobre su cuerpo.

-De verdad que te estoy agradecida.

-No lo hago por buena gente – Gruñó la otra.

Y caminaron juntas hasta la puerta de su casa.

-Listo, para la próxima debes tener cuidado si no tienes experiencia.

-No me preocupo – Respondió – Se quedaron mirando un momento fijamente a los ojos, los labios de la gótica temblaron intentado balbucear algún par de palabras que no fluían.

-Me voy – Dijo al fin.

-Bien, yo te despido de mi hermano, gracias por hacerlo felíz un momento.- La joven del vestido púrpura dio la media vuelta y se alejó. Tori cerró la puerta y lanzó un largo suspiro antes de caminar perfectamente rumbo a su habitación.

-Eso truco de la pierna lastimada siempre funciona – Sonrió satisfecha – Ya te tengo, eres pan comido Jade West. Ya veremos de qué cuero salen más correas.

**Ya sé que no es el mejor capítulo, pero quería actualizar pronto porque me urgía subir el cap. de la otra historia, ya saben, Mundos Opuestos, y no quise dejar éste para después, sorry por la baja calidad de escritura. Gracias por leer y comentar.**


	4. ¡MALDITA GOTA DE AGUA!

**¡Hellou, hellou, hellou mis apreciados y apreciadas! Estoy contenta por dos cosas, la primera: Se me acomodan las cosas, la segunda, vosotros todos que me siguen, son excelentes querido público. Gracias por cada lectura y comentario, a todos los que me agregan a favoritos, tenkiu, tenkiu, son maravillosos. Paso a mis acostumbradas menciones especiales:**

_**Yoshi**_**, ¿pronto o tarde? ¿conocidas o no?; **_**Eclair Rozen**_** ¡nueva lectora! ¿Sabes algo? Por ti bailo ahora el zapateado taratatatarataratataaaa gracias por hacerte mi seguidora y comentarme en la historia, qué bueno que te gusta : ) ; **_**DK-Sudi**_**, así es, lo de la carta fue muy cursi, andaba en mis días de mal de amores : ( ; **_**Victoiousnaomi**_**, te están ganando en ser los primeros eh jejeje, estoy yendo despacio con tus historias, poco tiempo para leer : ( ; **_**Loverxanime**_**, exacto, las piernas y pechos ¡hechos! De Jade requieren observación especial jajaja, besos bebé; **_**Megan Williams**_**, por mí excelente, ¿cuándo creamos la página Anti-Beck? Que se llame: Muera Beck Oliver (pero que conste que no lo odiamos ¿verdad?) jejejeje; **_**Más Allá de la Realidad**_** ¿lo leíste? Jajajaja, besotes a mi amiga veterana del Jori; Mi querido **_**O-Life**_**, me has puesto celostina por ahí eh… jajaja, pero soy tu treceava musa y ese título nadie me lo quita ¡no señor! Gracias por el palazo mi galante caballero de los ojos grises y miembro del Club Anti-Beck, bienvenido sos vos colega de pluma :P ; **_**JathanJori98**_**, ¿Liz Gillies en MA? ¿Estás loca? ¡Esa es una gran idea! Por mí la metía en R, S, T, V, W, Z esa chica es hermosamente perfecta, por ti las reglas cambian.**

**Mi gente querida, les dejo la actualización. Espero haber mejorado un poco y por cierto, algo cambia, el Rated es ahora clasificación M, así que me disculpo desde ahora si le falto al respeto a alguien, nunca será mi intención, todo lo que escribo lo hago con mucho respeto a ustedes.**

**Victorious no me pertenece, pero Liz Gillies en mis sueños… mejor ni les cuento…**

_**Caprigirl**_**, tú eres la inspiración de ésta historia… SED.**

**CHAPTER 4. ¡MALDITA GOTA DE AGUA!**

-Maestra Tori, Jade no se deja poner la pintura en la cara – La pelirroja de apenas 1.59 metros estaba frente a la morena haciéndole caras de compasión y súplica.

-¿Porqué no quiere?

-No lo sé, pero se niega a que la maquille.

-A ver – Resopló Tori, cansada de la semana difícil con la alumna Jade West, que no le hacía fácil la vida con sus creativos comentarios de la clase, que no se detenía en hacer del conocimiento de todos que no le gustaba, Lane ya no sabía cómo tratar con ella cada vez que era enviada a su oficina, una mirada perturbadora de Jade durante toda la sesión, le hacía sentir cardiopatía – Veamos cuál es el problema de la princesita ahora.

Todo el equipo estaba trabajando, excepto claro, Jade, quien le estaba poniendo dibujos a Rex en la cara.

-¿Así ya me veo galán? – Preguntó el muñeco.

-Sí, mucho de hecho, vas a conquistar a todas las de Northridge – Sonrió ampliamente, Robbie observó al títere.

-¡Jade!

-Es para las de Northridge, les encantará.

-Jadelyn West.- La gótica se volvió a la latina – Deberías estar poniendo atención a la clase.

-Aoh, pensé que eras mi mamá.

-Tengo 19.

-Pues pareces mi mamá.

-Alguien debería darte unas nalgadas para que comiences a mostrar un poco de respeto por las personas niña, y si parezco tu mamá…

-Apuesto a que te gustaría dármelas – Sonrió. Exacto, pensó Tori, y no solamente eso. Sería muy lindo bajarle el pantalón y asestar tres buenas nalgadas a esa chiquilla rebelde y grosera, o quizá más nalgadas, unas treinta ó cuarenta, quizá después de eso le queden rojas y alguien tenga qué ayudarla a acallar el dolor… - Y si yo estoy ahí… - Pensaba la latina, quizá la alivie con pomada, y frote y frote para suavizarla de nuevo y entonces... -¡Maldición, otra vez! Tonta Tori – La gótica seguía sonriendo, posiblemente, deduciendo que la castaña no la estaba pasando bien con sus pensamientos sobre ella.

-¿Cuál es tu problema ahora para ponerte caprichosa Jade? – Preguntó con autoridad.

-Cat – Respondió esta desde su asiento al frente de Tori – Su hermano mezcló la pintura y me niego a que haga la prueba en mí.

-¿Qué puede tener de malo?

-Es el hermano de Cat… no quiere saber usted maestra… lo que puede tener de malo, mejor no pregunte…

-Bueno, Cat, usa el maquillaje que he traído.

-Pero…

-¡Hazlo ahora Cat! – Gritó la gótica.

-Ya voy – La pelirroja obedeció con un puchero en el rostro.

-Niñas… - Tori la estaba observando.

-Suele dar muchos problemas señorita West, me temo que para la próxima no voy a enviarla a la oficina de Lane, si no a su casa.

-Me temo que eso no lo decide usted maestra.

-Bien, pues hablaré con Helen para tomar la idea como buena, estoy segura que le encantará – La larga muchacha se puso de pie, a escasos centímetros de que su cuerpo tocara el de Tori, quien por inercia más que por voluntad retrocedió medio paso. Sintió el aire correr por su estómago cuando las narices de la chica rozaron su blusa mostaza, la piel se le puso de gallina y tuvo problemas para mantenerse firme.

-¿Estás segura… Tori? – Susurró sensualmente - ¿Estás segura que no me quieres ver en ésta escuela? ¿De verdad te he sacado de tus casillas tanto para que no quieras verme?

Eso era algo prohibido, no podía suceder, la muchacha la estaba provocando y Tori no es de las que se hacen del rogar, no cuando desea mucho hacer una cosa. Miró los labios sexys y carnosos de la pelinegra y de repente tuvo hambre de cerezas. Por si fuera poco esos carnosos y sensuales labios se entreabrieron para respirar y la rosada lengua de la muchacha al frente se asomó para relamerlos. Era suficiente para Tori, estaba acostumbrada a arrebatar lo que quería, muchas veces había sido ella quien robaba los besos, no le importaba donde fuera y cómo era, si algo le gustaba, lo tomaba.

Ésta vez pudo darse cuenta que lo único que la coqueta y hermosa chica quería era provocarla, para causarle problemas.

-Soy más lista que tú, niña. No haré una tontería para que me corran.

-Te gusto – Dijo la otra.

-Es cierto, pero también me gustan otras, no creas que eres la única, tu estilo es diferente, quizá sea por eso, pero tal vez se me pase como me vino.- La sonrisa maléfica de la joven de ojos azules se borró – Tienes muy alta la autoestima, niñita, ahora siéntate y déjate maquillar por tu compañera y no me estés dando conflictos.

Se retiró, y la otra no hizo más que obedecer aún sin quererlo.

-Maestra Tori – Llamó de nuevo la pelirroja algunos minutos más tarde – No sé cómo poner la capa de abajo, es que, hay una capa de ojeras pero se ve algo rara y no sé cómo ponerla.

-Déjame ver – Tori observó el rostro maquillado de Jade con todo detalle y se concentró fuera del alcance de los ojos verdeazules – Ya veo – Dijo – Déjame ayudarte con eso, no es sencillo, Bellatrix Lestrange es una villana que refleja sádicamente la demencia en los ojos.

-¿Cree que a Jade le haga falta? – La gótica le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-Quizá sólo un poco.

-O quizá tenga qué quitarme – Respondió ésta.

-Cat, pásame el delineador de cejas.

Tori tomó el objeto plateado en su mano y procedió a trabajar en el rostro de la chica pálida, con pasión por su trabajo, las cejas fruncidas y relamiendo sus labios al trazar las líneas delgadas. Jade estaba batallando por no mirarla. Los dedos de Tori rozaron sus mejillas al tallar un poco del maquillaje diseminado en su pálida cara. Sintió que algo le quemaba por dentro y casi pudo adivinar que le gustaba.

Las miradas de ambas se cruzaron pero Tori ignoró lo inquieta que se estaba poniendo. Otra mirada cruzada en un par de rostros serios, concentración en el maquillaje, mirada cruzada seria, concentración en el maquillaje, mirada seria, sonrisa, maquillaje… ¿sonrisa? Sí, ambas se habían regalado sonrisas. Sonrisas inquietas, sonrisas nerviosas… sonrisas. La mano de Tori temblaba, los labios de Jade parecían tener frío. Mirada, sonrisa, maquillaje. Humedad que corre por las piernas – Es demasiado – El pensamiento de la castaña volvía a hablar de nuevo - ¿Y si ella sólo está jugando? Es lo más probable, quiere causarme problemas, quiere que me corran, eso es lo que quiere – Mirada seria, sonrisas… maquillaje… deseo. Tori se tuvo qué acercar de más a su rostro, a escasos cinco centímetros para observar el delineado. Los labios rosados de la gótica se entreabrieron de nuevo, peligrosos, sutiles, calientes…

-Listo – Dijo Tori, a buen tiempo antes de terminar desnudándola y haciéndole el amor ahí mismo – Ya está – Es una villana muy sugerente… ¡demente! – Se corrigió – Bueno Cat, ya lo tienes, voy a ayudar al resto.- Y se marchó a prisa.

-¿Qué le pasa a la maestra? – Preguntó la pelirroja viéndola irse.

-Tenía calor – Respondió la otra echándose aire en la cara.

La representación de los villanos ya había concluido. Los alumnos se marchaban, sólo pocos se habían quedado a recoger los materiales utilizados, Jade fue la última en pasar y por tanto, la última en desmaquillarse y tener acceso a la ducha.

-Te espero en tu auto – Le dijo la pelirroja llevando la caja con maquillaje.

-¡Pero no toques nada!

-Claro que no.

-La última vez tuve qué enviar a una grúa a sacarlo del río.

-Sólo escucharé música mientras leo tus guiones.

-Que sea sólo eso Cat…

-Así será – La pelirroja se marchó dando brincos.

**XXX**

-Aah – Gimió Jade al sentir el agua fría caer en su cuerpo. Era una deliciosa sensación de frescura. El tarareo de una canción macabra acompañaba la escena digna de una película de clasificación C no apta para cardiacos, Tori Vega lo sabía, por eso es que decidió grabar en video. Tuvo envidia de las gotas de agua, añoraba ser la que caía a sus labios y recorría el cuerpo pálido del mentón hasta el cuello, entre pecho, vientre, se metía en el ombligo, salía y caminaba más abajo, llegaba a la pelvis y se perdía entre la oscuridad de una selva delicadamente resguardada, seguramente había terminado por ocultarse en una cueva llena de delicias, Tori quería ser esa gota de agua, ¿porqué no podía ser esa gota de agua? ¡Maldita gota de agua! Si la tuviera enfrente ahora la golpearía y luego terminaría por asfixiarla, no sin antes dañándole la cordura por amenazar con secarla y de esa manera borrarla del mapa de una vez y para siempre – Maldita gota suertuda, espera a que te vea y conocerás la retórica intranquila de Victoria Vega – Se imaginaba a una gota felíz hurgando donde no debía, donde no le corresponde, donde no es suyo - ¡Maldita gota de porquería!

De repente ¡oh sorpresa! A Jade se le resbaló el jabón con aroma a lavanda de las manos, la mirada de Tori se dilató a milímetros por la imagen al frente, unos torneados y bien trabajados glúteos le tomaron fotografía, se dijo al principio que la escena no era apta para cardiacos, la morena se tocó el corazón, seguía palpitando, pero la respiración apenas llenaba sus pulmones contrariados – No me hagas esto niña, no me hagas esto… - Musitó.

Y no lo pensó dos veces, sin mucha paciencia desabotonó su blusa y se sacó los pantalones, no deducía porqué de repente empezó a sentir un calor abrumador, la ducha fría le caería muy bien.

Envuelta en una toalla quién sabe de quién la latina fingió no tomarle a nada importancia y se metió a la ducha contigua. La otra chica dejó de tararear la canción macabra y la miró con fastidio.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lo mismo que tú, supongo.

-Es el baño para estudiantes, ¿porqué no usas el de docentes?

-Porque ya es tarde y el conserje lo ha cerrado, tú a lo tuyo, yo a lo mío.

Tori probó el agua y fingió estar conforme con la temperatura, aunque en realidad se asustó de lo fría que estaba.

-Cuando las personas se bañan, no lo hacen con todo y toalla.

-Tienes razón – Respondió la morena. Salió nuevamente del baño y se quitó la toalla, Jade estaba acostumbrada a ver chicas desnudas, la mayoría en esa escuela no era muy cuidadosa cuando estaban en la regadera, incluso tantas veces compartió el baño con su amiga Cat, el cuerpo de Cat le parecía inocente, siempre la ha mirado como a una hermana, el de la chica que tenía delante era caliente sin embargo. Jade ignoraba a cada muchacha que desfilaba frente a ella, jamás le llamaron la atención las delineadas curvas femeninas, pero había algo en ese cuerpecillo de alfiler que le dictaba a su conciencia más que arte humana, faltaba más prominencia claro, pero al parecer era eso lo que tanto la inquietaba de ella. La miró arriba abajo con discreción hasta que decidió meterse de nuevo a la ducha.

-Apuesto a que ya te diste cuenta de cuántos lunares tengo en la espalda ¿no es así Jade?

-Algo, como que ya me contaste los poros de la piel antes.

Era verdad, y lo seguía haciendo, recargó sus manos sobre la mampara de separación, que no tapaba más que lo necesario y asomó sus narices al cuarto de baño de la vecina, cuánta sensualidad y belleza en una sóla chica, pensaba, y quería todo eso para ella solita.

-Tú a lo tuyo, y yo a lo mío – Le recordó la gótica – Por cierto, que pronto te has recuperado de tu pierna.

-¡Milagro!

Jade se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro y procedió a terminar la ducha, no le gustaba lo que estaba pasando con su maestra, le estaba provocando ciertas cosas inquietantes dentro de ella y eso no era permitido. Cerró la llave de la regadera y salió del cuarto de baño sin cubrirse, la mirada de la castaña la siguió hasta perderla de vista, antes de asomarse al pasillo la gótica volvió a mirarla y se mordió el labio inferior, en Hollywood Arts no se permitían las relaciones con los maestros, pero la cláusula no menciona maestras…

**Como vieron, la historia toma un curso diferente, pero el fin es el mismo. Muchas gracias por leer mis estimados y estimadas, saben bien que se les quiere montones. Sus reviews son bienvenidos y alientan a Tori a avanzar más en la conquista, un paso por cada review jeje. Besotes a toda mi comunidad lectora. **


	5. SEXY DELINCUENCIA

**Hola a mi apreciado público lector, yo sé que los he dejado un poquito, ha sido por el trabajo mis queridos/as, mucho qué hacer por todos lados y aparte sí, he de confesarlo, estoy flojeando un poco por escribir, las ideas están aquí, fluyen bien, pero no las ganas de escribir, no sé porqué, yo amo escribir. En fin, cosas que pasan por ahí… estoy de vuelta…**

**Gracias _Eclear Rozen_, esas cláusulas no deberían de existir ¿verdad?; _DK-Sudi_, decíme si vos lo querés más candente y encenderemos las mechas jejejeje; _Victoiousnaomi_, wow, la señorita hablando de jóvenes M jajaja, saludos amiga; mi _O-Li_, mío nada más, MÍO XD, gracias por tu review simple y corto, exacto, Beck ocupa mucho espacio en las historias que no debería; _Katnisswes_t, yo no soy buena para escribir en R : M, lo confieso; _loverxanime_ jajajaja tú siempre con tus ocurrencias, pero siempre tienes razón; _Megan Williams_, en serio no es nada sencillo, cuando yo la tuve enfrente… XD es mentira obvio XD :-( XD; _jathanjori_ vos tenés la culpa de todo esto, si lo hice fue por… vos sabés porqué :-P; _yoshi_, no, yo quiero saber si te conozco, porque entonces podrías ser mi hermana, ¿de casualidad tienes una hermana guapa como yo? XD; _Forty Three _(que no es por la edad XD) jajajaj, acá está la actualización; y por último a mi más reciente lector o lectora… _mey uchiha_, ¿qué significa ese nombre? Bienvenida y muchas gracias por comentar, gracias por desearme suerte… Alguien más que añadió su comentario antes de que yo actualizara _hin_, muchas gracias por comentar en mi historia…**

**Mi gente, os pido una disculpa y les dejo el más nuevo capítulo, esperando que les agrade la lectura, los jitomatazos en salsa por favor jejeje…**

**Victorious no es mío :-( **

**CHAPTER 5. SEXY DELINCUENCIA **

-¡Estúpida! – Se decía a sí misma una chica de estilo gótico frente al espejo enmarcado en negro de su baño - ¿Cómo puedes pensar en eso? Es una tontería, ella no… ella no es… ella… Tú eres una chica Jade West. Soy una chica y estoy enamorada de mi novio, MI NOVIO, chico, no mujer… ahff – Se dio la vuelta y cruzó los brazos - ¿Qué me está pasando?

**XXX**

-No quiero sonar pesimista, pero creo – recitaba el apuesto moreno a su hermana, bajando las escaleras – que te falta un novio.

Tori cerró la cortina de la ventana por donde asomaba la vista hacia el exterior y miró a su hermano venir a ella.

-No salgo con chicos… - respondió – no me gustan, ya lo sabes.

-Sí, y no me explico por qué. Sinceramente hermanita, eres una niña muy guapa, te estás perdiendo de mucho, desperdicias tu tiempo en nada.

-¿Cómo que en nada? Terminé mis estudios en ALGO que me gusta y trabajo en ALGO que me gusta y QUIERO, hago lo que QUIERO, en algún momento, si me aburro, haré otra cosa pero por el momento, estoy muy bien donde estoy ahora.

-¿No se te antoja salir con alguien? Puedo presentarte a algunos amigos y tal vez…

-Beck… en serio – dijo la chica comenzando a enfadarse – No hagas que te lo repita porque te cansarás de escucharlo: Yo-no salgo-con hombres. Me gustan las chicas.- Bordeó al joven y caminó hacia la cocina.

-Dame un porqué, solamente un porqué de porqué… te gustan las chicas, es decir, sí, son bonitas, son, bueno, a mí me gustan, pero es porque soy un hombre… pero a ti… ¿qué le encuentras?

-Lo mismo que tú posiblemente.

-No, es que… es decir… a la hora de… ya sabes, quizá los besos sean parecidos, pero cuando dos mujeres están… ya sabes… juntas. Hermanita tú de seguro querrás tener hijos.

-Sí, quiero cuatro y los tendré con una chica, que me ame y yo la ame a ella.

-No puedes.

-Voy a tener cuatro hijos Beck, en serio.

-Ok, si tú lo dices, sabes que yo te apoyo, pero en serio me gustaría más que conocieras a un muchacho y te enamoraras de él.

-Gracias.- La muchacha comenzó a caminar escaleras arriba – Ya quiero a alguien – Y se perdió de vista.

-Una chaqueta y unos guantes – Pensó Tori antes de sacar su nariz a las calles – Será suficiente – La noche estaba entrando y con ella unos ventarrones fríos que le calaban los huesos a la morena. Caminó algunas cuadras hasta que decidió sentarse en una fría banca de fierro a mitad de un parque poco concurrido.

-Necesitas un novio – La voz de Beck le resonaba alrededor de sus pensamientos y entonces viajaron a su pasado, el día en que una Tori joven les confesaba a sus padres un secreto que guardaba con celo.

_-No me gustan los hombres – Ni David, ni Holly dijeron nada los próximos 30 segundos, hasta que la madre rompió el silencio._

_-Tranquila hija, ya te gustarán, ahora estás muy joven para…_

_-No, mamá… quiero decirles que me gustan las mujeres._

_-Tori… tienes quince años, no puedes decir que…_

-Soy lesbiana. Sé todo referente a eso, me preparé muy bien para hablar con ustedes, no estoy jugando, es lo que soy, así lo llaman los demás, me gustan las chicas, no pienso tener un novio, si lo tengo será bueno, adelante, viviré lo que tenga a la mano pero no lo buscaré, esos son mis gustos y preferiría que me aceptaran antes que cualquier otra cosa.

No hubo inconveniente. Fue difícil, pero los padres de la castaña terminaron aceptando la decisión de su hija, para Tori eso fue muy bueno, jamás les dio ningún problema, fue buena hija y buena estudiante, a la menor oportunidad buscó su independencia y se fue a vivir lejos, un poco más y sería una carga menos en su casa, sería una chica libre. Beck tampoco había sido un problema, de hecho, para él resultó mejor, si sus amigos se le acercaban a Tori él los alejaba con una sola frase: No sale con chicos, y se alejaba de conflictos y puños.

Tori era aceptada y respetada, en ocasiones bromeaba con su madre sobre si su nuera resultaría más educada que su propia hija. Todo estaba bien, Beck tampoco sentía la presión de protegerla, todo estaba bien, todo estaba muy bien… hasta que apareció… Jade.

Los ojos azul verde de la muchacha vinieron a la mente de Tori quien suspiró al recordarlos, vivaces, profundos. Una ráfaga de dióxido de carbono emanó de su boca cuando su imaginación recorrió de los ojos, al pecho de la gótica. La latina sacudió la cabeza.

-No puedo… no debo. Eres la novia de mi hermano, sería una falta a la moral y al código de la familia que te mirara con otros ojos – Sin embargo, la miraba con otros ojos. Tori jamás sintió nada parecido por algunas de las novias de Beck antes de la actual. Eran unas barbies plásticas, ésta era una chica real. Jade era una chica única que la había cautivado desde el primer día, a pesar de su presentación hostil y descarada.

Otra imagen de la gótica sentada al lado derecho de su fría banca envolvió a Tori en una esquizofrenia imaginaria que no conocía el límite de paranoia. Ojos azules y sonrisa coqueta.

-Déjame en paz Jade, será mejor que te vayas de aquí – Como una imagen fantasmal, la figura sonriente de la chica se evaporó de su lado.

-Así está mejor… - suspiró hondo – Tengo qué apartarte de algún modo – Añadió echando la cabeza hacia atrás, un segundo antes de que ruidosos sonidos de sirenas la volvieran al frente.

Una patrulla perseguía a toda velocidad un automóvil que pasaba chirriando llantas. Tori se asustó.

-¡Alto en nombre de la ley! – Se escuchaba a un uniformado gritar por un megáfono en tanto el otro automóvil huía despavorido.

Sin preverlo la morena echó a correr por arte de la inercia… y del susto en el que se vio presa.

-¡Señorita, cúbrase! – Le gritó uno de los oficiales.

Pero no sabía cómo hacer, ni hacia dónde correr. Una turba de más patrullas rodearon pronto la zona y la latina sintió que el corazón se le detenía un instante. De pronto sintió una presión fuerte en su cintura y cómo una fuerza la arrastraba hacia otro punto lejos de la mitad de la calle, sacándola del peligro.

No miraba quién era, sólo se aferraba a una espalda negra que la conducía lejos del ruido policiaco, a expensas de la helada noche. Poco a poco menguaba el ruido y una mirada hacia atrás minorizaba la zona de peligro, las luces rojas y azules se volvían débiles y Tori pudo sentirse segura.

Sintió que el vehículo en el que viajaba se detenía y alzó la cabeza para mirar a su rescatista, pero éste tenía el casco puesto.

Por fin la motocicleta se detuvo y Tori procedió a bajar curiosa por conocer a quien le había salvado la vida y poder darle las gracias. Se quedó un rato ahí, parada, esperando a que el conductor se presentara pero éste permanecía inmóvil con las manos sobre el manubrio del vehículo de dos ruedas, como si quisiera arrancar en cualquier segundo.

-¿No vas a descubrirte extraño?

Las manos enguantadas en cuero negro se pasaron por la cabeza y al fin Tori pudo conocer al conductor, sólo que no resultó conductor, sino conductora.

-¿Jade?

-No sabes cómo actuar en una situación de peligro maestra.

-Estaba huyendo lejos de ahí.

-Huyendo hacia la zona de "más" peligro, cualquiera de esos autos pudo haberte atropellado o, en la última opción de armarse de disparos, tu cuerpecito pudo quedar como colador de jugo de naranja.

-Pues… ¡yo qué sabía!

-Sí, me imagino – Respondió la muchacha pálida con una ceja levantada – Bueno, estás a salvo gracias a mí, así que ahora… ve a casa.

-Pero no puedo…

-No puedes quedarte aquí, es peligroso.

-Sí pero…

-Ya, hazlo, vigilaré que salgas con vida…

-Sí pero…

El sonido de las sirenas se escuchó a escasos metros de las chicas, Tori corrió hacia Jade para protegerse y ambas vieron cómo una persona con apariencia masculina corría hacia ellas.

-Ven – Le dijo a la latina y la jaló de nuevo hacia la moto, pero el lugar estaba cerrado entre largos edificios así que de repente se encontraron atrapadas.

-Bien… fue bueno mientras duró – Se burló Tori.

-Baja de la moto.

-¿Qué?

-Ven conmigo.

-¿A dónde Jade? Debemos huír de aquí.

-En eso no podemos, los delincuentes están aquí, debemos ocultarnos.

-Pero Jade…

-¡Sígueme!

La gótica la tomó de la mano y la llevó detrás de una gruesa escalera de metal.

-¿Qué haces Jade?

-Shhh…

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Guarda silencio maestra.

-Pero… - La gótica le tapó la boca con la mano justo antes de que dos sujetos subieran corriendo por la escalera. Tori se estremeció pero Jade apretó su cuerpo fuerte contra el de ella, los sentimientos de Tori se liberaron como presos a los que acaban de abrírseles todas las celdas rumbo a la salida.

Una mano de la chica pálida cubriéndole la boca mientras que la otra la asía de la cintura fuertemente, al tiempo que el aliento frío le rosaba la mejilla izquierda y la morena sentía cómo la parte baja de la de ojos claros presionaban contra la de ella. Sintió que expulsó líquidos ante el más sencillo contacto y sólo así pudo calmarse. En un momento todo pareció quedarse en silencio y fue entonces cuando otra cosa comenzó a suceder.

La chica de la motocicleta frotó la mejilla de Tori con la suya y la latina pudo sentir unos cálidos labios que le regalaron un beso, luego fue otro, y otro, y otro y otro. El aliento de Jade que le golpeaba en la nuca la hizo gemir y su cuerpo se encorvó al mínimo detalle.

-Ven – Escuchó el sensual susurro de la pelinegra arrastrándola dentro de una bodega activa durante el día.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí Jade? – Cuando la gótica se dio cuenta en la situación que se había metido quiso evadir el momento embarazoso, bajó la cabeza y caminó de nuevo hacia la salida.

-No, espera… No te irás de aquí.

-Debemos salir, éste lugar es peligroso.

-Tal vez, pero estamos juntas, si estoy contigo estoy segura que nada va a pasarnos.

-De-debo irme ya, mis padres me esperan para la cena.

Una sonora carcajada emergió de los labios de Tori.

-Aow… la bebé debe llegar a cenar a las ocho de la noche con sus papis, porque a las nueve debe estar en la camita… - sonrió coqueta - ¿No te gustaría que tu maestra te leyera un cuento antes de dormir… Jade?

-V-vámonos de aquí… éste es ho-hogar de delincuentes…

-Yo soy una delincuente.

-Vámonos Tori… - Insistió la de los ojos claros caminando de nuevo a la puerta.

-No, de aquí no nos vamos… yo te puedo proteger ahora Jade… Soy una delincuente, las personas que entran aquí son mis amigos… - susurraba sensualmente.

-Lo que tú digas… vámonos…

-Soy una ladrona, soy una sinvergüenza, soy delincuente…

-Te creo… porque estás robándole la novia a tu propio hermano… eres una delincuente…

-¡Delincuente por tu culpa…! ¿No lo entiendes? – Dijo acercándose a ella y sujetándola por el cuello, enredando sus manos alrededor de su cabeza – Intento robarme tu amor… tus besos – la besaba en la comisura de los labios – Tu aprecio… tu atención. Quiero arrebatarte para mí, toda para mí, eres una pieza codiciable… te quiero a ti, te quiero Jade… te quiero…

La joven no pudo resistirse más, alzó sus manos y atrapó el rostro moreno de la latina, la miró profundamente a los ojos antes de hundirse en sus labios. Comenzó a besarla con desesperación, con un frenesí que no parecía mitigarse. Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer la cintura de la morena, las piernas, las caderas, el vientre. Le alzaron la blusa y tocaron el borde de su brasier antes de volver abajo. La otra chica no dudó en hacer lo mismo. Metió sus manos entre el pantalón y bajaron directamente hasta la parte más íntima de la pelinegra, quien se estremeció al primer contacto fuerte contra su región femenina.

Las caricias comenzaban a adquirir otro matíz, los besos se intensificaron al extremo de perder el control, las manos tampoco fueron educadas, ambos pares hurgaron en la zona de mayor conflicto de la contraria. Tori fue la primera en meter la mano más allá de lo permitido. La chica de los ojos verdes gimió y bajó su cabeza hacia el hombro de la latina.

-¿Te gusta Jade?

Pero las dos disfrutaban más las caricias externas, parecían un solo cuerpo moverse en sincronía. Los poros de Tori comenzaron a desprender en líquidos el calor que la quemaba por dentro. Empujó a Jade contra una pared de cajas de cartón que cayeron al suelo y se derribó sobre la esbelta figura de la joven, no había un solo rincón en la anatomía West que no le resultara enloquecedor a la castaña. Besó cada centímetro de su rostro, mordiendo sus mejillas, su naríz, sus labios al tiempo que sus manos no dejaban de trabajar en las piernas y la carne pálida de su compañera.

-Me vuelves loca West… me vuelves completamente loca…

Entonces la pelinegra sintió un escalofrío y una revoltura en el estómago que la hizo empujar el cuerpo de Tori de improviso.

-¿Qué sucede?

-No está bien…

-Jade…

-Tengo novio Tori… y por si no te has dado cuenta es tu hermano… No puedo hacer esto…

-Pero…

-Vístete… te llevaré a tu casa y nada de esto sucederá de nuevo ¿entendiste? En la escuela, tú eres mi maestra de Maquillaje, yo soy tu alumna. Fuera de ahí, soy la novia de tu hermano… y punto – Decía jadeando.

-Tú querías hacerlo… de alguna manera también te gusto…

-Tal vez… pero no soy una lesbiana y jamás tendré una relación con una mujer, mucho menos si eres tú… Date prisa…

Salió alisándose la ropa, dentro la morena escuchó el sonido de la motocicleta encenderse, dos beps llamándola la hicieron volver a la realidad…

**Gracias mi apreciado público lector por ser paciente y esperar. Gracias por leer mis publicaciones y más gracias aún por comentar. Se les quiere. Besos a todos los que aguardan las actualizaciones. Nos vemos muy prontito de nuevo. No olviden sus comentarios. TENKIU… **


	6. LA CUEVA DE LAS ZORRAS

**¡Hola hola mi apreciado público lector! Pues que he tardado en actualizar, ya me he disculpado en Mundos Opuestos y también dí mis explicaciones del porqué, así que bueno, me ahorro el drama y les dejo a que lean éste nuevo capítulo, creo que es un poco corto pero espero que les guste, a ésta historia no le hace falta ya mucho para terminar así que, espero que lo disfruten. Dejo mis siguientes agradecimientos a:**

_**Eclair Rozen,**_** ¿lo caliente es divertido? Jeje :-O XD espero que te guste éste capítulo; **_**KatnissWest**_**, la neis, no se me da escribir en M pero aún así, seguiré intentando a ver qué sale; **_**GreekJamie – XX**_** ya está uno nuevo, no te enfades, para el próximo metemos más punch; Mi **_**O-Li**_**, MÍO, ¿qué carajos me pasó? No lo sé, creí haber escrito un buen capítulo la vez pasada, no te ha gustado, espero que éste cambie un poco las cosas jeje, aunque sinceramente lo dudo XD; **_**Victoiousnaomi**_**, puede ser, quién sabe, a lo mejor jajaja; **_**Guest,**_** ¿a que ya te lo esperabas no? Entenderás cuando lo leas ;-) ; **_**DK – Suddi**_**, ¿ya ves porqué Beck me cae tan gordo, siempre metiéndose donde no le llaman ni mucho menos le importa XD; **_**Forty Three**_**, ahora me suena como a canción rapera XD, Tori quería violar a Jade… ¿y quién no? XD ¿Cuántas se apuntan chicas? XD ; **_**Yoshi**_**, qué temperamental me saliste con eso de caliente eh, yo creí que eras una niña seria jajajajaja, debes tener entre 14 y 16 años, ¿me equivoco?; **_**Megan Williams**_** jajajajaja, ¿qué son esas palabras niña? Hay que lavarle la boca XD es broma, déjame tu opinión acá please; **_**JathanJori98**_**, ¿las nuevas fotos de Liz? ¿Hablas de esas donde se le mira el pezón? Nah… ni son sexy´s… AH CLARO QUE SÍ LO SON! Wow, mega sexies, yo quiero una así, discúlpenme XD happy new year for you too!; **_**Zafiro – Nyan**_**, Eso, rápido para que afloje, ¿a poco no? ¿Quién quiere ver a Jade West en cueros junto a Tori? Levante la mano! XD; **_**Jorictorious**_**, me disculpo, no pude actualizar antes, pero espero que esto que subo ahora te guste, aunque es más pequeño que los saludos XD, besitos.**

**Se les quiere mi gente, lean por favor y más por favor, comenten para que pueda actualizar más rápido según sean sus motivacioneeeeesss! Besos y abrazotes a todos! :-P**

**Victorious no me pertenece… Jade sí… zorras XD Es broma :-O XD.**

**CHAPTER 6. LA CUEVA DE LAS ZORRAS**

Tori aún no lograba reponerse de la situación vivida hacía dos semanas. Sus sentimientos reventaron como contenedor lleno de agua cuando estuvo a punto de experimentar la noche más esperada desde que volvió a Hollywood, el rompimiento abrupto de un momento tan enloquecedor la dejó shockeada tanto, que aún caminaba por los pasillos como zombie en una escuela nueva.

Pero ese día las cosas iban a cambiar, Tori estaba dispuesta a frenarse respecto lo que sentía por una de sus alumnas, la más particular. Era difícil ignorarla, la chica llamaba demasiado la atención, no sólo porque era bella, si no porque seguía dando bastantes problemas que habría qué enviarla cada tanto a la oficina de Lane, cuando llegaba, Lane tomaba una siesta mientras que ella cortaba hojas de papel con sus tijeras.

Así que Tori ya estaba decidida a seguir su vida tratando de olvidarse de la muchacha de ropa oscura.

-Maestra-alumna, alumna-maestra – Se decía a sí misma – Novia de mi hermano-chica… chica… novia de mi hermano… - Suspiraba resignada.

No es que se diera por vencida tan fácilmente, no era la chica de telenovela que lloraba a la mínima provocación, Tori más bien era como la villana, si quería algo, lo tomaba, muchas veces hizo así, conquistaba o intentaba conquistar, a la chica que quería, por las buenas o las malas, sólo que ésta vez… Tori sentía algo diferente, sus sentimientos eran distintos, la hacían reflexionar más, le dolían más. Cuando una chica la rechazaba – si se atrevía a hacerlo – luego de haberlo intentado tres veces, ella simplemente se alejaba, no sentía ni coraje ni pena, lo que tenía por Jade West era distinto, esto sí le dolía, esto sí la ponía triste, esto sí le causaba mal humor. No podía explicarlo muy bien. ¿Por qué con ella era diferente?

-Buenos días maestra Vega.- Sus reflexiones fueron interrumpidas por el muchacho moreno.

-André, te he dicho que no tienes qué llamarme maestra… dime Tori.

-Lo siento, es la costumbre.

Para su mala suerte ese día Beck y Jade llegaron abrazados - Tal vez sea eso – Pensó Tori – Tal vez se deba a que es la novia de mi hermano, por eso estoy así.

-Hola.

La mirada marrón de la morena se cruzó inmediatamente con la azul de la gótica. Como telepatía, los pensamientos de ambas volaron a una vieja bodega y cajas de cartón. Tori podía escuchar de nuevo los gemidos de Jade cuando la frotaba en su parte íntima y Jade casi podía sentir la piel erizada de la castaña al contacto de sus dedos fríos. Tori suspiró profundo ante el recuerdo, sin dejar de mirar a la chica hasta que su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-Disculpen… ¿Diga?... ¿Quién…? – Hacía pausas, de pronto su rostro se iluminó – No me digas, ¿en serio? ¿Estás aquí…? ¡Sí, claro que podemos vernos…! No importa, yo conozco bien ésta ciudad, yo te llevo… ¡Claro que sí! – Decía muy contenta – Me llena de alegría que estés acá, estará increíble que salgamos de nuevo.

-¿Su novio? – Preguntó André a Beck, a lo que el joven hizo un gesto gracioso.

-Hum… lo dudo. Vamos a clase.

Tomó de la cintura a una joven pálida para que caminara a su lado, la cual aún con medio cuerpo vuelto a su novio no quitaba la mirada interrogativa de sobre la morena, misma que dejó de prestar atención al grupo para enfrascarse en su conversación telefónica. Jade tuvo qué dejar de mirarla cuando el cuerpo no podía ya estar mirando el camino que tenía delante y el que dejaba atrás.

Por ése día, la gótica no la estaba pasando nada bien, por cada cosa no hacía otra cosa que refunfuñar y esto estaba causando fastidio a su grupo de amigos, en especial a Robbie que ya tenía el ojo morado.

-¿Qué te sucede? – Le preguntó Beck luego de tanta violencia descarada de su parte – Estás muy rara casi desde que llegamos.

-No tengo nada Beck, dejen de molestar.

-A mí me parece que algo o alguien te ha causado un mal día – Le dijo André, pero luego se arrepintió cuando la muchacha lo volteó a ver con esa mirada asesina – Podemos… hum – Se aclaró la garganta - Podemos ir a Nozu por la tarde.

-Me parece bien – Y luego se volvió a la gótica - ¿Quieres ir bebé? – Ella sólo lo miró enfadada Nos haría muy bien.

-No, vayan ustedes…

-Oigan – Dijo Cat mirando hacia la puerta del estacionamiento - ¿No es esa Tori?

-Me parece que ella es Rojita.

-Sí, ¿pero quién es la chica que la acompaña?

Jade giró la cabeza inmediatamente. La latina no tardó en pasar a su lado acompañada de otra morena alta y de ondulado cabello negro que sonreía ampliamente con unos dientes blancos y perfectos.

-Hey chicos – Saludó Tori - ¿Qué tal las clases de hoy?

-Sikowitz atropelló a un mapache – Respondió André.

-Oye Tori – Finalmente Robbie podía pronunciar palabra luego de haber sido silenciado con un puñetazo en el ojo – ¿Quién es tu amiga?

-Aahh – Esbozó la morena, deteniéndose un instante al posar nuevamente la mirada sobre unos ojos azul-verde que no parecían muy contentos, sonrió con picardía – Ella es Katie, es una amiga que conocí en Nueva York el año pasado, ha venido a quedarse unos días aquí a Hollywood – Y luego se volvió a ella – Katie, ellos son Cat, Robbie, André, Beck y… Jade – Terminó mirándola brevemente para prestarle de nuevo su atención a la morena alta.

-Beck es tu hermano ¿no?

-Sí, y ella es su novia Jade.

-Wow, sí que eres bello – Le dijo, a lo que Beck soltó una risita nerviosa. Por ésta vez, la gótica ignoró el coqueteo de una chica hacia su novio, su atención estaba centrada en otra persona.

-¿Y qué hace tu amiga aquí? – Preguntó la pelinegra de repente.

-Ah, pues Katie ha trabajado en algunas producciones de cine como maquillista, por eso la traje, apuesto a que aprenderían mucho de su experiencia.

-No lo creo – Continuó la gótica – No me interesa aprender a contonear tanto las caderas al caminar.

Cat se soltó riendo.

-Contonear jajaja jaja jajaja contonear… - Luego hizo un gesto de incógnita - No entendí.

-Si nos vamos a aburrir – Siguió la muchacha de los ojos azules – Que pase pronto - Tomó su mochila y a Beck de la mano para volver adentro a su clase de maquillaje.

**XXX**

-¿Preguntas? – Sugirió Tori luego de haber terminado su sesión junto a Katie.

-Yo – Parecía que Jade de repente, había dejado la indiferencia para poder escandalizar en la clase. Tori giró los ojos hacia arriba, a sabiendas que cualquier pregunta que hiciera la gótica, no sería respecto a esa clase.

-Jade...

-¿Cómo puede una persona desenvolverse con tanto contoneo? Es decir, ¿es lo único que les enseñan en su carrera? ¿Contonear las caderas y el cabello mientras que muestran una pincelada sonrisa? – Katie miró a Tori confundida.

-Bueno chicos, es todo por hoy… nos vemos mañana.- El resto de la clase se levantó para abandonar el aula, la gótica no, la gótica se quedó ahí, parada, esperando con una mano metida en el bolsillo de su pantalón y la otra sujetando el tirante de su mochila.

-No respondieron mi pregunta.

-Quizá quieras que Lane te la responda.

-Eso no habla de su profesionalismo maestra, estoy dándome cuenta que Hollywood Arts está rebajando su calidad educativa en las artes.

-No comiences Jade…

-Cada vez es más notorio. – Antes de marcharse les lanzó a la pareja de chicas esa mirada maléfica que tan aterradora como encantadora le parecía a Tori.

**XXX**

-Siento que se haya suscitado ese altercado – Le dijo la morena a su amiga en el aparcamiento del instituto unos minutos más tarde – Yo no pretendía…

-Fue divertido Tori, no te preocupes, disfruté mucho la clase con esos chicos, aunque son muy extraños… en especial el del títere.

Jade llegó a su vehículo sola, luego de insistirle a Beck que la dejara llegar por sí misma a su casa, abrió la puerta del copiloto y metió sus cosas dentro, antes de meterse en el lado del volante no pudo evitar escuchar los murmullos a dos vehículos a la distancia. Observó y de pronto su sangre pareció calentarse a cien grados centígrados.

-¿Entonces paso por ti a las 6?

-Por supuesto, ¿a dónde me llevarás?

-Mmm… hay un lugar muy cómodo por acá, se llama Nozu, va a encantarte.

-Si estoy contigo, cualquier lugar va a encantarme Tori…

Katie se acercó a su rostro y la besó ante el consentimiento de la latina. Las uñas de Jade se clavaron en la pintura de su lujoso auto negro.

-¡Caramba! – Se acercó hasta ellas poco a poco – Es imposible de creer que ahora las cosas han cambiado en éste país… ¿cómo puede ser tan natural que dos chicas se estén besando al interior de un instituto lleno de adolescentes?

-Las parejas se besan en donde quieren – Respondió Katie, Tori sabía que se avecinaba lo peor.

-Las parejas "normales" querrás decir – Enfatizando en normales – No las que… ya sabes – La miró de arriba abajo - son ilegales.

-No son ilegales – La morena alta seguía a la defensiva – Ustedes quieren verlas así, no es ningún delito.

-No es delito para ustedes, a nosotros nos perturba la paz pública… es una vergüenza…

-Jade, por favor – suplicó Tori – No otra vez…

-No estoy haciendo nada malo maestra, sólo estoy defendiendo nuestros derechos como sociedad jurídicamente organizada.

-Pues si es así… niña… entonces deberías saber que la libertad de expresión es un derecho…

-Siempre y cuando no sea repugnante – Le respondió retándola. Las dos muchachas se confrontaron cara a cara.

-Repugnante es una persona intolerante y a la cual no le incumbe lo que pasa en la vida de otras personas…

-No, repugnante es hacer cosas repugnantes como lo que ustedes estaban haciendo dentro de una escuela…

-¿Tienes envidia o tienes celos? ¿Qué pasa niña…? ¿Tienes sueños homosexuales frustrados…? ¿O eres una lesbiana de clóset que por supuesto está insatisfecha con su novio…? - La gótica sonrió. Tori no sabía cómo reaccionar ante el caso, si algo pasaba y las dos muchachas se alteraban ella tendría qué intervenir de algún modo, como fuera y tuviera o no razón, Tori estaba segura que ella no dejaría que nada malo le pasara a Jade – Eres muy altanera niña… no estás acostumbrada a que una persona lave tu boca de vez en cuando…

-Más bien… es que no puedes entender a una chica decente y con clase, que vive en un lugar pacífico y no viene de una ciudad donde imperan las zorras maquillistas que contonean su trasero para regalar sus cuerpos a los actores por una migaja de trabajo…

-Jade, ¡ya basta! – Pronunció Tori con voz autoritaria metiéndose en medio de las chicas y mirando severamente a los ojos a la gótica, sin embargo ella la ignoró.

-No ensucies el prestigio de ésta escuela maestra… sal y llévate a una cueva a tu zorra para que puedan aparearse en su hábitat natural…

El rostro de la joven giró noventa grados a la derecha, la delgada mano de la latina no vaciló en reprender y cerrar la boca de la manera más apta que consideraba a la chica de los ojos azules, quien sólo se limitó a mirarla una vez más y una vez más también sonreírle de la única forma como ella solía hacer. Se pasó una pálida mano por el rostro recién puesto rojo y se dirigió a su auto, una vez dentro tomó su peraphone y marcó con toda tranquilidad.

-¿Beck…? Sí, siempre sí quiero que pases por mí, iré a Nozu contigo ésta tarde…

**Según sus comentarios, actualizo más pronto, muchas gracias mi querido público por leer y más aún por comentar. Besos y abrazos de su amiga… LindsayWest… Tenkiu ;-)**


	7. BAJOS INSTINTOS

**Hola hola ¡HOLA! Mis apreciados/as… ya estoy de nuevo con ustedes, agradeciendo que una vez más, ustedes me lean, me iré muy rápido antes que se me agoten las ideas para Mundos Opuestos.**

_**Victoiousnaomi**_**, tendré que darte un premio por ser siempre la primera en comentarme, muchas gracias amiga; **_**Yoshi**_**, la que pudo ser mi hermana XD, espero que te guste este cap.; **_**KatnissWest**_**, sí, de repente que Tori puede conseguir también lo que quiera, carácter no le falta, Jade es mía; **_**Forty Three**_**, jejeje, ya quedamos que no es tu edad, entonces, número de la suerte XD; **_**Eclair Rozen**_**, vaya que lo caliente es divertido jaja, uff, esa Jade está que arde XD; **_**Zafiro – nyan**_**, ¿poquito celosa? A ver qué te parece en éste cap.; **_**Megan Williams**_**, nah, yo creo que Jade hace lo que es propio, los celos en ella son graciosos; **_**Strawberry . girl**_**, a ver, recapitulemos JAJAJA, ¿Liz tuya? Oye, sácate la mano de ahí y deja de soñar con mi chica ¿vale? Yo soy mayor que tú, tú eres pequeña jejeje, juega con muñecas XD, es broma pues, la compartimos, tú te quedas con Victoria y a mí nada más me dejas a Liz XD, es justo XD; **_**Jori Rocks**_**… ¡bienvenida/o! Gracias por leerme y dejarme un review, se aprecia demasiado; **_**MilesbianGirl**_**, ¿ahora qué te parece? ¿Te sigue gustando el fic?, sí, sí os tiene, muy reprimidos jejeje; **_**O-LIIIIIIII**_**, mi O-LIIIII, MI O-LIIIIII! Mío de mí, volviste :-D Gracias por estar de vuelta amigo y mi galante caballero de la pluma dorada, me enriquece tu crítica y comentarios, sabes que te quiero guapo ;-) ; **_**Misticgwen**_**, wow, qué padre tenerte por acá, me agrada que te haya gustado éste trabajo, en serio, espero de verdad que no caiga de tu gusto; **_**Guest**_**, ya está la conti, no tardaré en actualizar de nuevo; **_**JathanJori98**_**, jajaja, te imagino corriendo por toda tu casa con las manos levantadas jajaja, qué chistoso es ver eso, veamos cómo te pones con esto ;-)**

**Muchos reviews ésta vez, muchas gracias mi apreciado público, saben bien cómo les agradezco todas sus lecturas y todos sus comentarios, y muchas gracias por aguardar con paciencia, saben que el trabajo me impide actualizar pronto, pero acá estoy, con ustedes :-)**

**Victorious no me pertenece. **

**Les agradeceré un review de su parte, así construimos ésta historia, se acerca el final.**

**CHAPTER 7. BAJOS INSTINTOS**

-¿Estás bien bebé?

La pelinegra ignoró la pregunta de su novio y continuó mirando el paisaje a través de la ventanilla del copiloto del vehículo de Beck.

-Jade… ¿estás bien? – Se permitió otros segundos antes de soltar una palabra.

-Si tú te enamoraras de otra persona… ¿me lo dirías Beck?

El muchacho alzó ambas cejas sorprendido de tal cuestionamiento, por lo que él conocía, Jade no es de las que se preocupaba de eso, si se enteraba que otra chica estaba en medio de ellos dos ella simplemente atacaba con admirable sigilo, Beck nunca lo había pensado antes, el hecho es que él nunca pensó en enamorarse de otras personas, era coqueto sí, pero nunca tomaba en serio a las otras muchachas, para él sólo había una que era la dueña de todo su entorno, y esa era Jadelyn West, ninguna otra, no se imaginaba estar con alguien más que no fuera su preciosa novia de ojos azules y mirada fría.

-No lo sé, tal vez si… consigo amarrarte primero – La gótica por fin lo miró y él se apresuró a acomodar lo último que había dicho – No sabría si con eso la matarías… o a mí…

-¿Tanto tiempo conmigo y aún no has llegado a conocerme Beck…? Es obvio que yo no mataría a nadie, eso implicaría la vergüenza de tener qué ir a la cárcel y sería un castigo también para mí, yo opto por dejar a la presa viva pero vengarme de una manera que la haga sufrir leeentamente…

-Entonces no te lo diría.

-Bien – Dijo ella, por obra de su razonamiento, sintiéndose aliviada de no tener qué confesar todo el embrollo que dentro de ella se estaba formando, pensar en Tori Vega hacía que su estómago diera vueltas como en un laberinto.

**XXX**

La pareja de novios tomó asiento junto a los otros 3 integrantes de su grupo, Cat se barrió a un lado para que Jade se sentara al lado de ella y ordenaron sus pedidos de arroz.

-¿Vas ordenar ahora? – Le preguntó el moreno a la de piel pálida, a lo que ella respondió después de haber examinado todo el lugar, como si buscara a alguien.

-No… sólo un té de jazmín – El chico de los rasgos árabes sonrió.

-¿Quisiste venir hasta aquí sólo por un te?

-¿No puedo?

-Sí, sólo que…

-Entonces pide mi te y todos contentos…

-Bien – Dijo él besándola en la cabeza – Agregue otro té helado de jazmín para la señorita por favor – Se dirigió al camarero en el momento justo en que dos chicas tomadas de la mano entraban al restaurante, la pelinegra se les quedó mirando discretamente.

-Miren chicos, es la maestra Tori… - Dijo Cat - ¡Maestra Tori! – Gritó.

Las dos muchachas se volvieron al grupo.

-Hola chicos – Saludó la morena sonriendo y lanzando una mirada distraída a la pelinegra que bebía de una botella de agua - ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Venimos siempre, ¿y usted?

-Yo traje a… ¿se acuerdan de Katie?

André hizo un gesto al mirar a las chicas tomadas de las manos y se volvió a Beck.

-Hermano…

-Sí, mi hermana es diferente. – Le respondió el muchacho antes de que el otro preguntara algo.

-Ah.- Y siguió en lo suyo.

-¿Quieren sentarse con nosotros?

-Cat – Le regañó Jade.

-Si nos invitan… y si a mi hermano… o a su novia no le importa nos sentamos con ustedes.

-Por mí no hay problema – Respondió Beck.

-¡Yey! – Jade miró con enojo a Cat que de inmediato perdió la noción del momento.

-Por supuesto que no me molesta… maestra, ¿por qué habría de molestarme que se siente usted y su novia en nuestra mesa? – Dijo, con ese sarcasmo que Tori ya sabía reconocer muy bien.

-Bueno, por un momento pensé que podría molestarte que nos sentáramos acá, ya sabes, tabúes y esas cosas – Respondió la latina poniéndose a la defensiva con la gótica, quien tragándose todo la furia contenida sólo mostraba una cara falsamente sonriente.

-Todo lo contrario maestra, sería bueno que nos contara cómo es que a usted le llegaron a gustar las mujeres, porque, digo, supongo que es lesbiana ¿no?

La morena supo de inmediato que su ahora empeño en poner a Jade en su lugar podría costarle pasar un muy mal rato, si algo tenía la gótica, es que sabía muy bien jugar cada una de sus cartas, por suerte Tori conocía también a Katie, y sabía que no era una muchacha dejada, así que la miró sonriendo y procedió a responder a la chica que ya comenzaba a obligarla a pasar una mala noche.

-Jade – Sugirió Beck, pero Tori lo detuvo.

-No, está bien. Mire señorita West, yo soy una persona libre que no tiene qué darle explicaciones a nadie, ni siquiera a mis padres, pero ya que está usted muy curiosa pues déjeme decirle, y no espero que esto llegue a ofenderles al resto de ustedes, que mi gusto por las mujeres empezó desde los quince años, ¿cómo? Exactamente no lo sé, sólo puedo decirle que comencé a tener estos sentimientos por mis compañeras de clase dado que las mujeres solemos tener un encanto tan particular para cada cosa, es decir, podemos ser tan niñas como queramos, o tan mujeres como nos lo propongamos y eso señorita West, es algo que me vuelve loca.

La pelinegra alzó una ceja, reconociendo que la maestra Vega no era una de esas rivales fáciles de vencer.

-¿Se lo dijo a sus padres?

-Sí, se lo dije a mis padres. Estos sentimientos no me avergüenzan como usted podría llegar a pensar, si no todo lo contrario, no tengo qué esconder algo que yo creo no es malo.

-¿Quién lo dice?

-Yo lo digo.

-La gente no piensa así.

-No todos se reprimen sus deseos.

-La mayoría de la gente.

-Que se vaya al carajo la mayoría de la gente.

Ambas sabían que ese era el primer round de muchos que se avecinaban esa noche.

-De acuerdo. Mm, es notorio que el mundo se corrompe con el paso de los años – Se dirigió luego al grupo – Ya los jóvenes toman como libertad de expresión cualquier cosas que justifique sus deseos.

-Dínoslo tú que estudias en una escuela de expresiones artísticas.

-Yo no creo que sea tan malo – Dijo Cat, con esa vocecilla inocente que a veces mostraba cuando trataba de hablar con seriedad – Es muy lindo, es como poder besarte con tu mejor amiga todas las veces que quieras.

-Soy tu mejor amiga – Le respondió la gótica - ¿Acaso te gustaría besarme? – La pelirroja se le quedó mirando un momento y luego respondió.

-Si me prometes que no vas a morderme después.

-¡Cat!

-Es cierto.

-¡Basta!

-Pero yo sólo…

-¡NO!

-Mandona – Se rindió la pequeña bajando la vista. Katie comenzó a reírse.

-Al parecer tienes serios problemas para controlarte Jade – Le dijo y la pelinegra le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-Sí… muy serios. Pero díganos maestra Vega, ¿qué se siente probar de lo mismo que usted tiene…? – Y sonrió maléficamente.

-Mmm… está usted muy interesada señorita West… - Respondió la morena con un deje de burla en la cara.

-No deberías reprimirte tus sueños nocturnos Jade – Dijo Katie – Dicen que a la larga, eso trae graves consecuencias y las personas se vuelven amargadas a temprana edad.

-Ten cuidado tú Katie, tocarse tantas veces a la semana exprime el cerebro… aunque, tal vez para ti ya sea tarde – La morena alta le sonrió.

-La niña ya no tiene argumentos…

-Tengo papas fritas con mostaza que podrían salir "accidentalmente" volando.

-Cuidado, las chicas decentes no se tiran a la agresividad señorita West.

-Puedo golpearte con clase.

-Jade… - Interrumpió André - ¿Cuál es tu problema?

-Ninguno.

-Ajá, ¿entonces porqué de repente atacas a Tori?

-No la estoy atacando, sólo estamos conversando de sus gustos y preferencias.

-Dime una cosa Jade – Dijo Katie con cautela – Con todo respeto hacia ti Beck que eres su novio, pero, ¿nunca has sentido atracción por otra mujer?

La pelinegra se quedó un momento seria, era obvia la respuesta: Sí. Pero por supuesto que nunca lo diría. Tori también se quedó en silencio, mirándola, sus deseos internos le gritaban a Jade que lo dijera, que confesara de una vez por todas que tenía sentimientos hacia ella; si se atrevía a confesarlo sería capaz de todo en ese momento, la besaría y tal vez se la llevaría de la mano muy lejos de todos en aquél lugar, no le importaría Beck. Su corazón latía a mil por hora esperando que la gótica soltara su respuesta, la otra se estaba tomando su tiempo para eso.

-Sí – Dijo finalmente – Pero es un imposible – El corazón de la latina comenzó a dar tumbos mucho más veloces – No podría jamás tener nada conmigo misma – Y sonrió, a la vez que la morena sintió cómo su corazón se desinflaba tal como un globo con un pequeño agujero.

-Vaya, jamás había conocido a una chica con tanta vanidad y amor por sí misma.

-Es un placer ser la primera, mucho gusto Katie. ¿Alguien quiere un refresco? Voy por uno, ese te está tardando demasiado.

Se puso de pie y caminó hasta la barra seguida por un par de frustrados ojos marrones.

-Debo disculparme por ella – Articuló Beck – No logro controlarla.

-Tal vez no necesite ser controlada Beck – Habló la latina – Una mujer no requiere un hombre que la controle.

-¿Lo dices por ti?

-El hecho de que no me gusten los hombres se debe a muchas cosas, una de ellas es esa, siempre quieren controlar a su pareja, a mí me gusta sentirme libre y no tener qué darle razones a nadie por cada vez que compro un cepillo de dientes.

-Estás exagerando.

-Por supuesto que no.

-Jade es un poco malvada, ella debería…

-Es perversa – Dijo Katie.

-Aterradora – Habló Rex.

-Como sea, debería tener un mejor comportamiento.- Puntualizó Beck.

-Dime una cosa, cuando te enamoraste de ella, ¿era diferente a como es ahora?

-No, era igual que ahora.

-¿Entonces por qué quieres cambiarla? Se supone que te enamoraste de ella como es.

-Sí pero, a veces es molesto que siempre estemos peleando y que me cele hasta de la anciana de la esquina.

-La quieres así ¿sí o no?

-Sí.

-¿Cuál es tu problema entonces?

-No lo sé, es controladora y mandona.

-Tienes un grave problema hermanito.

-Escucha Tori: Amo a mi novia… eso no quiere decir que me encante cómo se comporta.

-Si no la aceptas como ella es entonces hermano… búscate a otra que se acople a ti y a tus exigencias, porque sería muy triste si quisieras cambiar a una persona tan magnífica como Jade.

Todos la miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Magnífica? Creí que la detestabas.

-Claro que no, su personalidad es fuerte y despiadada, pero sincera y honesta, se conocen pocas personas como ella en la vida.

-Te odia.

-¿Y? No le voy a caer bien a toda la gente, y eso no va a quitarme el sueño. Jade me agrada como és y creo que es una excelente persona con todo lo que representa.

-Estás loca hermanita.

-¿Te gusta Jade? – Preguntó de repente la pelirroja y las mejillas de Tori se pusieron tan coloradas como el cabello de Cat, afortunadamente, en ese justo momento apareció de quien hablaban y todos se quedaron en silencio. Katie no podía ocultar su sombro por todo lo que escuchaba, miró a Tori y por sus gesticulaciones, pudo notar que la pregunta recién hecha tenía toda una historia, sin duda, la chica que ella pretendía gustaba de otra que no la trataba muy bien. Buscó el rostro de Tori pero ésta se ocultó de ella.

-He vuelto –

Katie podía ser tan ruda como aparentaba, pero también tenía una sensibilidad muy vulnerable -Sí, qué oportuna – Le dijo. Al intentar pasar a su asiento sin preverlo Jade golpeó ligeramente a un mesero que perdió el equilibrio sobre la charola con bebidas que cargaba, cayendo una sobre la falda plisada de Katie - ¡Has hecho esto a propósito!

-Claro que no – Respondió la pelinegra.

-¡Si tanto te duele tener novio y que por eso no puedas dar rienda suelta a tus bajas pasiones ocultas no es culpa mía niña!

-¿De qué estás hablando? – La morena alta se le acercó hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

-¿Celosa West? ¿Has hecho todo esto por Tori no es así?

-Estás demente.

-¡Me tiraste la bebida encima porque estás que te mueres de celos por…!

-No, si yo hubiese querido tirarte una bebida encima habría hecho esto – Y le lanzó el refresco en la cara.

¡Ah!

-¡Jade!

-Así es como yo hago las cosas.

-Ya basta – Pronunció nerviosa la latina, sin saber qué hacer para romper con ese tenso momento – Jade, ven conmigo, tú y yo hablaremos ahora – Y se la llevó de la mano.

Tori no ocultaba su molestia cuando metió a la gótica al baño de mujeres. Se recargó furiosa contra la pared llevándose las manos a la cabeza, la otra la miró cruzada de brazos.

-No lo entiendo – Dijo con el rostro cubierto – Sinceramente no te entiendo… ¿porqué… porqué si yo no te importo… haces todo esto…?

-No fue a propósito, tú lo viste, tu amiga me acusó en falso.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero Jade… dices que no me amas, que nunca llegarías a sentir nada por una mujer, mucho menos por mí, pero luego vienes y armas todo esto porque ¡tú comenzaste con todo! Fuíste tú la que empezó con preguntas absurdas sobre mi sexualidad…

-Tenía curiosidad…

-¡Sabes que no es cierto…! Sólo querías molestar a Katie…

¿Porqué querría yo hacer eso…? – Dos chicas salieron de los retretes un poco asustadas.

-¡¿Les importa?! – Gritó Tori, y se escabulleron por la puerta.

-Está usted equivocada maestra Vega…

-Por la misma razón que lo hiciste en el estacionamiento más temprano… estás celosa…

-Argh – Gruñó la otra – Tú eres la que tiene mucho amor por sí misma.- Otra chica rubia ingresó también al baño.

-Ven acá – Dijo Tori y metió a Jade en un baño individual - ¿Amor por mí misma? – La cuestionó - ¿Estás segura?

Jade trataba de no mirarla – Déjate de fantasías.

-¿Fantasías…? Hum… tal vez lo sean, quizá fantaseas conmigo sóla en tu habitación – La gótica frunció las cejas.

-Está bien – Pronunció al tiempo que sujetaba a Tori y la ponía contra la pared de espaldas a ella - ¿Quieres que te lo diga? ¿Quieres saberlo Vega…? Sí… es verdad… Me gustas… me atraes desde que llegaste a la escuela, eso es tu culpa… - Decía, junto a la oreja izquierda de Tori que comenzó a ponerse nerviosa por la posición en la que se encontraba ahora, a merced de la chica más joven – Tú lo has provocado, todo este tiempo no hacías más que provocarme Victoria Vega.

-Y si lo hice ¿qué? Gané algo ¿no? Obtuve lo que quería.

-Sí, pero a un precio alto… ¿Te parece que soy igual a Katie, Tori? ¿Soy como ella? ¿Ella te provoca lo mismo que yo…? – Susurraba, la latina cerraba los ojos al contoneo de la suave y sensual voz de la pelinegra.

-No…

-¿Ella hace que tu piel se erice? ¿Qué tu cuerpo tiemble? ¿Qué tus manos suden? ¿Qué tu respiración se agite?

-No Jade…

-¿Ella… puede hacerte morir con una caricia? – Dicho esto bajó su mano hasta la parte íntima de Tori y realizó una larga, lenta y mortal caricia que hizo que Tori se estremeciera por completo.

-Jade… - Murmuró.

-Sshh… Dime Tori, dime si ella te provoca lo mismo que yo – Apretó su mano fuerte contra la zona y comenzó a dar caricias inquietas contra ella, el cuerpo de la morena colapsaba, Jade pegó su mejilla a la de ella y rozó con sus ardientes labios toda su cara. Se detuvo, subió un poco su mano y con precaución la metió por debajo de los pantalones.

-Uuhh… ya estás muy mojada maestra… - Sonrió.

-Volvamos con el grupo.

-No lo creo, el otro día me dejaste con las ganas…

-No fui yo, tú saliste huyendo, yo qu-ahg! – Gimió, al sentir cómo la mano de la chica de piel pálida apretó con fuerza su vagina.

-¿Cómo? No te entendí.

-Déjame.

¿Segura? ¿Seguro que eso quieres maestra? – Frotó, Tori quería morirse en esos brazos que la enloquecían.

-Sí – Pero ella por su bien, decidió sacar todo el poco autocontrol que le quedaba para siempre – Estoy segura – Dijo sacando la mano de Jade de entre sus pantalones y mirándola a la cara – La vez pasada fuíste tú quien salió huyendo, si no me equivoco, gritaste que nunca te enamorarías de una mujer como yo, que eras la novia de mi hermano y que así es como debíamos vernos, en la escuela como maestra y alumna… fuera de la escuela… cuñadas, y así es como te veo ahora. No quiero nada contigo, deja de armar escenas de celos y compórtate a la altura de tu novio, ¡y déjame a MI Katie en paz! ¿Escuchaste?

Y salió del baño echa una furia. Se disculpó con el grupo y se fue de Nozu llevándose a Katie de la mano. Jade no tardó en unirse a los demás, se sentó en el mismo lugar al lado de Beck, con un pequeño deje de molestia que por más intentos que hacía, no podía evitar, Beck ya no dijo nada, ni la besó ni la tomó de la mano en el restaurante, ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada, se concentró en André, Rex y Robbie y por su parte ella volvió a prestarle toda su atención a Cat, recordando cómo sus ocurrencias siempre le hacían sentir mejor. Por dentro, su corazón parecía lo mismo que una herida a la que se le pone limón, comenzaba a arder.

Más tarde cuando caminaba con Beck rumbo a su casa, él la tomó de la mano e intentó besarla pero ella se zafó.

-¿Qué pasa?

-N-nada, lo siento, yo…

-Claro que pasa algo… Tú estás así desde que Katie te hizo esa pregunta ¿no? ¿Qué sucede Jade? ¿Acaso es cierto que tienes gustos también por las mujeres?

-No seas idiota.

-Eso es lo que ella afirma.

-Sólo lo dijo para molestarme.

-Pues alguna razón tendrá.

¿Es eso lo que crees?

-Comienzo a pensar que sí.

-¿En serio?

-Algo te sucede y casi puedo asegurar que es sobre eso.

-No podrías verte más patán que ahora ¿sabes?

-¡Estoy harto de tus actitudes! Todas nuestras salidas siempre terminan mal por ¡tu culpa!

-Siempre lo has estado.

-¡¿Porqué no cambias?!

-Yo no voy a cambiar mi forma de ser sólo porque a ti se te ocurre Beck, si no te parece como soy ¿porqué simplemente no te alejas?

-¡Lo dices tan fácil!

-Es así de fácil.

-Bien… Muy bien, si eso es lo que quieres, genial… eres libre… ¡Eres libre Jade! ¡Ve y acuéstate con la zorra que se te ponga enfrente! ¿A quién quieres? ¿Quién se te antoja? ¿Katie? ¿O mi hermana? ¿Te gusta mi hermana no es cierto?

-Me asombra lo idiota que eres…

-Te gusta ella… ¡Pues ve y acuéstate con ella Jade! Si quieres te la facilito.

-Estúpido…

-Eres igual que esas dos par de… - Se calló – Que te aproveche… - Y se alejó caminando por la acera dejándola sóla a mitad del camino.

-¡Imbécil! – Gritó, pero su voz hizo eco a mitad de la nada, por primera vez, no se sentía culpable, más la razón le gritaba lo contrario.

**Mis apreciados/as, me parece que nos encontramos en el penúltimo capítulo de ésta historia, así que, ya tenemos final para el que sigue, les agradezco sigan atentos/as a mis actualizaciones, saben bien que se les quiere y agradece enormemente su participación dentro de ésta historia. Besos mi apreciado público lector… Su amiga LindsayWest.**


	8. TODO BAÑO TIENE SU SECRETO

**¡Hola a todo mi apreciado público lector! Por fin estoy acá para actualizar, les agradezco infinitamente que sigan acá, echando porras jeje, me alegro mucho que les gusten mis escritos y por eso, les tengo una sorpresa: Éste no es el último capítulo de la historia, es el penúltimo, por alguna extraña razón, no me gusta terminar los fics en capítulos pares, así que decidí añadir un capítulo extra, o sea el número 9 que concluirá más adelante con ésta historia, espero que les agrade.**

**Wow, ésta vez han sido muchos comentarios, así que además de agradecer a todos los que me leen en anonimato y a los que me añaden a favoritos, otorgo mención especial a quienes se toman un momento de su tiempo para comentarme, por tanto, muchísimas gracias a: mi casi hermana **_**Yoshi**_**; a quien le agradan los capítulos calientes **_**Eclair Rozen**_**; la misteriosa **_**NMIENMI**_**; la competencia de Jade **_**Victoiousnaomi**_**; la del número de la suerte **_**FortyThree**_**; la nueva miembro del club anti-Beck, **_**Zafiro-nyan**_**; a la que le gustan las relaciones maestra-alumna XD **_**Flor Rush**_**; la alegre dama por las escenas HOT **_**Jori4Ever**_** XD; mi crítico personal **_**O-Li**_**; la que se muere por una bubi de Jade **_**JathanJori98**_**; y a mis recién tres nuevos lectores a quien agradezco harto sus reviews **_**Onazupmac**_**, me alegro que te gusten las discusiones; **_**Silverke**_**, gracias también por comentarme en ésta historia y **_**Miri29**_**, por lectoras como tú : - )**

**Victorious no me pertenece**** mis apreciados. Espero que esto les guste y si no, háganmelo saber en un review, o llámenme por teléfono jajaja. Besos a todos/as.**

**CHAPTER 8. TODO BAÑO TIENE SU SECRETO**

-Mm… -

Las pálidas manos recorrieron la espalda morena de Tori Vega, que se enarcó al suave contacto para permitir que se detuvieran en sus glúteos, la sensación de frío hizo que se le enchinara la piel y se dio media vuelta sobre la cama. Llevó una de sus propias manos a su entrepierna y la acarició. Sintió los labios de Jade recorrer el resto de su cuerpo y la latina abrió las piernas para invitar a su mano a pasar a calentarse del frío – M-mm – Volvió a gemir cuando ella misma se acarició su parte íntima mientras que las otras manos frotaban delicadamente su trasero y un dedo pálido y travieso hurgaba en su orificio más escondido – Jade… - Susurró y volvió a situarse boca arriba, ésta vez, llevando su mano libre hasta sus pechos en lo que la otra seguía obrando en el interior de su vagina - ¡J-Jade! – Gritó, y al parecer pudo escucharse por que se levantó de inmediato sentándose sobre la cama, desnuda toda, las cortinas blancas de seda acariciaron su piel impulsados por el viento veraniego que se colaba por la ventana que había olvidado cerrar, esas eran las manos de Jade que había sentido, y los besos, fueron producto de la brisa que se estaba también colando dentro

Tori se recargó sobre sus rodillas y se golpeó la frente, otra noche que no podría dormir pensando en la novia de su hermano, la gótica tenía la culpa por haberla estado incitando no hace mucho. Se recostó de nuevo en la cama y volvió su rostro hacia la pared, cubriendo su desnudez hasta la mitad de su cuerpo, pronto escuchó pasos en su habitación y se quedó escuchando atenta, pero cerró abruptamente los ojos cuando recordó que había llevado a Katie a su casa y a su cuarto. Sintió que el otro cuerpo se deslizó entre las sábanas pero no se movió, cuando la quietud vino de nuevo resopló, implorando al mismo tiempo que Katie no haya escuchado nada de lo que dijo antes. Entonces se obligó a dormir.

**XXX**

-Jade, ¿podemos hablar?

La gótica dejó su maniobra de meter los libros a su mochila para volver su vista a la puerta, todos los estudiantes se habían ido, excepto ella y Beck, quien permanecía recargado bajo el umbral, sosteniendo con una mano su propia mochila mientras que la otra la metía en el bolsillo del pantalón. La muchacha volvió a lo que estaba, cerrando la cremallera y dispuesta a salir, pero Beck la detuvo.

-Por favor, necesito pedirte una disculpa.

Dándose cuenta que no lograría salir de ahí Jade quiso ahorrarse el trabajo de armar una discusión con el pelinegro.

-¿Qué quieres? Pero habla rápido que no tengo mucho tiempo – Beck consideró lo que tenía qué decir, sesenta segundos en el reloj de Jade West eran sesenta segundos justamente, ni uno más, ni uno menos, y no se andaba dando vueltas con las palabras.

-Lo siento, fui un idiota. Me porté como un patán ayer contigo.- La ojiazul lo miró.

-Razón en todo – Le dijo – Adiós.

-Espera – El joven volvió a sujetarla del brazo – No quiero terminar mi relación contigo.

-Me parece que eso acabó ayer.

-Sí pero hoy ya no quiero, estoy arrepentido – La mirada endurecida de la gótica lo penetró.

-¿Y tú crees que yo estoy disponible para cada vez que quieras terminar con la relación y luego volver sólo porque lo pensaste y estás arrepentido? – Se acercó a él – Esto no te lo diré dos veces: Yo-no soy-tu muñequita.

Intentó salir pero Beck lo impidió de nuevo y la arrastró dentro del salón cubriéndole los labios con los suyos justo en el momento en el que entraba Tori.

-Hola – Saludó la morena paralizándose un poco – Lo siento, no pensé que interrumpiría algo importante – Enmudeció por unos segundos dándose cuenta de la tensión de las escena que había interrumpido – O-olvidé algo en el aula.

-No se preocupe profesora… lo más arriesgado, ya pasó – Le dijo la gótica con una sonrisa malvada asomando en sus sensuales labios. Puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de Beck y lo besó – Podemos ver una película en tu casa hoy si quieres – Le dijo al muchacho muy cerca de su boca, lo que puso a Tori un poco más tensa, apartando la mirada pero volviéndola a la pareja sin poderlo evitar.

-Claro – Asintió Beck – Ven a casa hoy a las siete y haremos lo que quieras.

-¿Lo que quiera?

-Lo que quieras – Repitió el muchacho coquetamente, guiñándole el ojo y soltando su mano – Debo ir a mi clase de guionismo, te veo al rato bebé – Soltó rápidamente dándole un beso sobre los largos cabellos sueltos.

Jade se recargó contra la pared observando a la latina que borraba el pintarrón, de los pies a la cabeza admiró cada parte que conformaba la esbelta figura de Tori. La morena sintió la penetrante mirada detrás de ella y tuvo deseos de quitarse la ropa ahí mismo para ser contemplada a profundidad.

Los pensamientos de Jade se perdieron en la figura delgada que caminaba hacia ella desabotonando la blusa de encaje, al instante notó el vientre plano y tuvo ganas de probar el ombligo que seducía a sus ojos. Alzó la vista y tragó saliva cuando notó el par de diminutas esferas morenas que presumían guardarse dentro del sujetador rosa fluorescente.

Tori tenía grabada la imagen de Jade frente a ella, tenía puesto uno de esos vestidos de falda corta negra que asemejaba a un corsé, aunque llevaba su chaqueta de cuero obscura a la gótica le era imposible ocultar su precioso par de pechos blancos y redondos que saltaban a simple vista, con ésta imagen delante de ella Tori estaba muriendo.

Jade sintió las manos cálidas que se colaron por debajo de su falda y subieron poco a poco hasta quedarse prendidas de sus nalgas, cerró los ojos imaginando la sensación de ser frotadas por las delgadas manos de su maestra al tiempo que una sedienta boca se acercaba a sus senos para degustarlos. Al instante, volviendo a la compostura, abrió de nuevo los ojos y apretó entre sus manos la botella de agua que sostenía, abrió la puerta del aula y la cerró de un portazo huyendo de los deseos que por poco la instan a hacer una locura dentro de su salón de clases.

Tori escuchó el portazo y saltó del susto, volviendo también a su realidad, dejó el plumón sobre el escritorio y como pudo caminó fuera del lugar también, directamente al baño de maestras donde, si tenía suerte, podría terminar de medio-satisfacer su fantasía, un orgasmo sería suficiente para bajarse la temperatura que sobrepasaba los cuarenta grados centígrados.

**XXX**

Miró el reloj por decimocuarta vez en menos de seis minutos. Katie la observó curiosa mientras batía la extraña mezcla en el cuenco de porcelana.

-¿Esperas a alguien?

-No – Respondió de inmediato - ¿A quién esperaría?

-No lo sé, has mirado el reloj tantas veces desde que llegué a tu casa que ya perdí la cuenta.

-Lo siento, es que… debo tener esa mezcla lista para mañana la clase.

-Lo sé, me lo has dicho como cuarenta veces desde que me ofrecí a ayudarte – Tori se recargó contra el respaldo de la silla del comedor, sin mirar a Katie, la chica alta apartó el cuenco y fue a sentarse al lado de Tori - ¿Te pasa algo?

-¿Qué…? No… no me pasa nada, todo está bien. Es sólo que… debo tener lista esa mezcla para mañana la clase – Katie sonrió y se puso de pie.

-Voy a darte un masaje en la cabeza para que te relajes un poco.

Al parecer la latina tampoco prestó mucha atención a las últimas palabras de su invitada, seguía recargada en la silla con las manos sueltas a los costados y las piernas abiertas, mirando hacia ningún lado perdida en pensamientos que poco la ayudaban a quitarse tantas sensaciones de la cabeza.

El timbre sonó fuerte y la morena dio un respingo fijando toda su atención hacia la puerta.

-Yo abro – Le dijo Katie.

Tori escuchó esa voz conocida que tanto en las noches susurraba su nombre. Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse tales pensamientos y se incorporó.

-No me digas – Escuchó decir a Katie – Pues sí, de entrada y sin salida, creo que Beck no es el único que puede traer a sus chicas aquí, así que hoy compartiremos la casa.

Jade observó a Tori que a su vez miraba desde la plataforma del piano de madera. La maestra notó que se había cambiado el vestido pero todavía usaba uno parecido al que tenía puesto en la escuela más temprano, las mejillas acaloradas sobre la piel pálida y los ojos azul oscuro. Ni se saludaron.

-¿Dónde está Beck?

-No soy niñera – Dijo la otra.

El muchacho respondió bajando la escalera – Aquí estoy bebé, veremos una película que trajo papá de Santa Teresa, estoy seguro que te va a encantar – Hizo una pausa antes de agregar mirando a las otras dos jóvenes en la casa – Katie va a quedarse con nosotros, la novia de mi hermana nos hará compañía y así estaremos parejos.

Los ojos de Jade se abrieron al escuchar la frase "la novia de mi hermana". ¿Tan rápido se había aventurado Tori en una relación con semejante esperpento? Claro que no era un esperpento, pero Jade solo pensaba dónde sería el mejor lugar para clavarle sus tijeras, nunca salía sin un par en su bolso – _Tal vez la garganta sea el mejor sitio_ – Pensó dentro de sí.

-Me da igual; Beck, dame un segundo antes de que comiences la película.

-Lo que quieras bebé.

En tanto la pareja de chicas se acomodaba en la sala con palomitas y refrescos Jade llevó a Beck a la cocina y le habló por lo bajito.

-Quiero dejarte claro que esto no es una reconciliación, no hemos vuelto a ser pareja para que ni lo pienses, estoy aquí solo para solventar si me apetece darte otra oportunidad y punto, ¿quedó claro?

No era lo que Beck esperaba, él no estaba acostumbrado a que las chicas le pusieran condiciones, sin embargo, Jade le atraía demasiado como para permitirse perderla.

-Como quieras – Respondió y los dos volvieron a la sala - ¿Listas para una noche de terror?

-Espántanos – Dijo Katie.

Jade encontró miles de comentarios "creativos" qué decir en cuanto a eso pero se los reservó, con Tori siendo abrazada por su tonta novia lo único que deseaba la pelinegra era marcharse, pero no lo haría porque eso supondría que le incomodaba y en ningún sentido les daría la razón.

Jade ya había visto esa película con su padre antes, él se la había traído de Europa previo a su estreno en las salas de cine en América, pero se lo calló. Las crueles escenas no le asustaban en lo más mínimo, así que Beck no tuvo pretextos para abrazarla, en cambio Katie, aprovechaba cualquier ocasión en que Tori se asustaba para acercarla contra de ella susurrándole al oído que no tuviera miedo, en un momento la besó y fue entonces que Jade aprovechó para levantarse al baño.

Se enjuagó la cara y se miró al espejo, admirada de su propia belleza, tomó la toalla para secarse y volvió a mirarse al espejo, ésta vez, dio un pequeño salto al mirar a Tori detrás de ella. Convenciéndose de que era otra de esas imágenes en su mente se echó agua de nuevo, pero pronto sintió unos suaves dedos que le tocaron el hombro y se volvió al momento en que unos labios delgados se plantaron en los suyos. Gustosa correspondió al beso pero se apartó cuando se dio cuenta que no lo estaba imaginando.

-Sé que me deseas – Murmuró Tori – Sólo guarda silencio un momento.

Sin decir una palabra obedeció y al instante fue bañada por la lengua de Tori que lamió su cuello hasta la entrada de sus pechos, la latina bajó un poco la línea del vestido mostrando apenas la mitad de ellos. Deleitó su caliente lengua en uno de los pezones al tiempo que masajeaba el otro por encima de la ropa. Su mano libre bajó hasta el centro de su cuerpo rodeando sus bien torneados y trabajados glúteos.

-¿Dónde está Beck? – Logró preguntar apenas en medio de pequeños gemidos que ahogaba entre sus labios cerrados.

-Puso la pausa a la película porque mi padre le llamó que buscara algo en el garaje… tardará en encontrarlo – Dijo desnudando un poco más los pechos de Jade.

-¿Y _tu novia_? – Tori sonrió sobre el hombro de Jade ante el tono despectivo de su voz al referirse a Katie.

-Está preparando más palomitas y café…

-Debemos regresar o sospecharán.

-En un momento, si no hago esto mi cuerpo estallará.

Jade sintió la mano de la latina rozar sus labios inferiores y empujó la pelvis hacia adelante, pegándose a la de Tori, lo que hizo que la morena se estremeciera. Tori frotó con esmero la vagina ya húmeda de Jade y provocó que la pelinegra se mordiera los labios para no gritar de placer. La castaña sonrió sobre el hombro de la gótica y se acomodó de rodillas frente a ella, alzándole la falda y separándole un poco más las piernas. Bajó las medias hasta las rodillas y comenzó a lamer desesperada, una y otra vez, provocando en la muchacha pálida un éxtasis que la hizo morderse más los labios hasta sangrarse cerca de la comisura. Sin dejar de frotar sus pechos Tori se perdió en las delicias que el exquisito cuerpo de Jade West emanaba.

Escucharon voces abajo y entonces Tori tuvo qué parar. Se puso de pie, mirando a Jade a la cara, la gótica notó cierta humedad alrededor de la boca de la latina y sus mejillas se enrojecieron al rojo vivo. La morena esbozó una amplia sonrisa, Jade le extendió una toalla para que se limpiara pero Tori se relamió y con el dedo índice terminó de meterse a la boca los últimos rastros que quedaban del delicioso jugo de la pelinegra.

-Para que veas lo que te estás perdiendo – Le dijo poniendo su otro dedo índice sobre sus labios, dejando en ella la evidencia de lo que había disfrutado en un par de minutos. Jade volvió a enjuagarse la cara y se limpió antes de volver abajo.

Agradeció que todo estuviera obscuro porque de lo contrario, Beck podría notar su enrojecimiento en las mejillas así como su labio abierto. Terminaron de ver la película y el muchacho de rasgos árabes se ofreció a llevar a Jade a su casa, la chica aceptó, todavía un poco alterada de lo que había sucedido en el baño de Tori.

Katie cuestionó a la morena con gestos una vez que se quedaron a solas.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-No lo sé, tú dímelo.

-¿De qué hablas? – La maestra de maquillaje tomó el cuenco de palomitas y se llevó un puño a la boca subiendo los pies al sofá, intentando parecer indiferente.

-Me gustas mucho Tori, pero no te obligaré a estar conmigo si no soy lo que quieres para tu vida.

-No seas tonta – Dijo riéndose – Estamos muy bien, no tenemos compromisos pero, nosotras nunca hemos querido tener compromisos serios.

-Yo quiero sentar cabeza, pensé que te lo había dicho no hace mucho.

-Es verdad – Dijo Tori arrugando la nariz – Bueno pero, y eso ¿qué implica?

Katie se estiró en el asiento – Matrimonio, familia… hijos… ¿No quieres eso?

La mente de Tori voló a algunos años más adelante, llegando a casa después del trabajo para ser recibida por un par de pequeños de ojos azul-verde, unos pasos más adelante escuchó el teclear de una computadora, detrás de la cual se encontraba una sexy mujer de piel pálida y cabello negro. Tori no respondió a la pregunta, siguió devorando palomitas tratando de borrar de su mente el hecho de que hace no mucho estuvo a punto de hacer suya a la novia de su propio hermano.

-Tengo qué irme – Eso fue lo que logró que la castaña la mirara.

-¿A dónde vas? ¿Por qué? Pensé que te quedarías de nuevo.

-No me necesitas.

-Claro que sí.

-No Tori… sé muy bien quién está en tus sueños mientras duermes, con quien de solo pensarla te vienen los orgasmos más naturales…

-Katie…

-Dijiste su nombre cuatro veces ayer por la noche… dos cuando me levanté al baño a mitad de la noche… y otras dos veces antes de eso, mientras hacíamos el amor.

-Katie, no es así yo…

-Y sé muy bien lo que pasó en el baño mientras preparaba el café y las palomitas… te gusta ella Tori, no lo puedes ocultar, estás enamorada de Jade West.

-¡No! – Se defendió la morena levantándose del sillón – No, no, no, no, no Katie, no es así, yo no puedo estar enamorada de Jade, no puedo sentir nada por ella porque… porque… porque… es… la novia de mi hermano…

-Lo que la hace más deseable ¿no? – Katie hablaba muy tranquila, se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia Tori – Tranquila, no pasa nada, por mí no tienes qué sentirte mal Tori, sé perder.

-No estoy enamorada de Jade…

-Bueno, ya lo descubrirás. Te llamo mañana ¿te parece? – Dijo Katie caminando hacia la puerta.

-Está bien – Respondió la otra sin mucho ánimo. Luego se tumbó otra vez en el sofá con los pensamientos perdidos entre faldas negras de encaje.

**XXX**

-¿Qué te pasa?

La gótica no respondió, solo volvió a besarlo, el muchacho no se opuso, abrió sus labios y dejó que Jade metiera su lengua.

-Jade – En la mente de la pelinegra era otra voz la que le llamaba sensualmente. Se apartó un poco y miró a la persona que tenía delante. El rostro de Tori Vega le sonrió y no resistió el impulso de sentir sus labios de nuevo – Te amo Jade – Pero la gótica finalmente se separó.

Jadeando por el esfuerzo apenas pudo sacar lo que hace rato la llevaba sobrecogiendo – Te pareces mucho a tu hermana, pero no eres ella.

Las cejas de Beck se fruncieron y dentro de su corazón pudo sentir que un rompecabezas era desarmado.

**Nos vemos para la próxima en el ahora sí, último capítulo de éste fic. Se despide con mucho cariño por ésta vez, su amiga LindsayWest… Tenkiu por sus reviews… **_**Ah, y para los/las que me siguen en Mundos Opuestos, si un/a lector/a más me pide un epílogo, añadiré un epílogo a la historia, sólo para complacerlos mi gente. Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias de nuevo…**_


	9. EL ATENTADO CONTRA LA SEGURIDAD (Correg)

**Estimado público lector, pido una disculpa muy avergonzada, debido a que subí el capítulo 9 de ésta historia, con un error enorme al final, era mi borrador, y traté de eliminarlo para subir el correcto pero me ha resultado tarea imposible, por lo que decidí poner la versión corregida como capítulo 10, lo único que varía son los dos últimos párrafos y la conversación luego del "Fin" que no debía estar ahí. De nuevo me disculpo por ésta grave falta mis apreciados, se les quiere.**

**¡¿Ola ke Ase?! Pasando a leer el último capítulo de Delincuente por tu Culpa o ¿ke Ase? XD** Jajaja Hola mi apreciado público lector, les doy la mano cordialmente a cada uno/a agradeciéndoles su estancia acá. Ya para despedirnos mis apreciados, agradeceré especialmente al final de éste capítulo a todos los que me han comentado en el anterior y en general, en la historia. Saben bien que se les quiere bastante mi público. **GRACIAS** por cada _**review,**_ **GRACIAS **por cada _**follow,**_ **GRACIAS **por _**agregarme a favoritos**_ y **GRACIAS** por _**simplemente leerme**_. Ésta historia es por ustedes y para ustedes, porque fueron _**USTEDES **_quienes la armaron con cada palabra de aliento… o porque andaban con las hormonas disparadas jajaja. Es broma, les envío besos y abrazos por montones.

Y por cierto, estoy por publicar algo nuevo…

**Dedicatoria:** _Para Jori4Ever : - )_

_**Victorious**__ no es mío… _

**CHAPTER 9. EL ATENTADO CONTRA LA SEGURIDAD**

-Katie, por favor contéstame – La latina se golpeó el muslo con la mano al escuchar el desesperante sonido del teléfono sin descolgarse. Ya estaba a punto de finalizar la llamada cuando captó la voz de Katie.

-Dime Tori… si todavía sigues ahí.

-Katie ¿podemos vernos hoy? Dí que sí por favor – Insistió sin dejarla terminar.

-¿Hoy en la tarde?

-¿Nozu?

-Tengo mala experiencia de ese lugar – La latina rió conteniéndose apenas.

-¿Vendrás? – Tori escuchó el sonido de un largo suspiro antes de que su pregunta quedara resuelta con otra pregunta.

-¿Cómo para qué?

-Para hablar… - dudó - de nosotras.

-No hay nosotras Tori.

-Sí lo hay.

La voz de Katie inspiraba un deje de tranquilidad - No, no insistas. Yo para ti sólo soy una manera de olvidar a "la que no debe ser nombrada", y yo no quiero eso, ni para mí, ni para ti, no te hagas más daño, ve con ella y dile que te tiene vuelta loca.

Tori pensó "como si no lo hubiera hecho ya", pero se retractó de mencionarlo para evitar causarle una molestia más a Katie.

-Por favor, por favor, por favor – Un segundo suspiro se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

-A ver… ¿qué quieres de mí?

No lo había considerado, ni supo a ciencia cierta porqué cogió de repente el teléfono y marcó a Katie, antes de eso había estado pensando en Jade y en la manera de olvidarse de ella de una vez por todas pero, no había armado las palabras que le dirigiría a su "ex novia" en cuanto ésta respondiese al teléfono.

-Que nos demos otra oportunidad, cortaste conmigo de repente.

-Tú no me quieres Tori, bueno, al menos no como novia, tú estás enamorada de "ya-sabes-quién".

-No me parece justo para ti – Esperó varios segundos antes de volver a escuchar la voz de Katie.

-Vale, veámonos en Nozu más tarde.- La morena sonrió, luego borró la sonrisa preguntándose qué demonios le diría, ¿y si quería volver? ¿Y si volvían y luego Jade procuraba a Tori? ¿Y si Jade le pedía que se casara con ella? Tori casi se abofeteó a sí misma por perder el tiempo vagando en tales pensamientos, Jade ni la buscaría y mucho menos le pediría que se casara con ella, eso solo pasaba en los sueños húmedos de Tori.

**XXX**

Los hermanos se ignoraban durante el almuerzo, cada uno se concentró en su propio plato de comida y sólo respondían brevemente a los comentarios del resto de los comensales. Cuando se mencionó el nombre de "Jade" ambos chicos bajaron la cabeza al brilloso plato de porcelana. Tori no dejaba de sentirse mal con Beck por lo que había pasado con su novia hace no tanto de tiempo, de alguna manera, le resultaba como si le estuviera arrebatando algo muy importante a su propio hermano, aunque ciertamente Tori no estaba segura si estaba teniendo éxito; con todo, de ninguna forma deseaba hacer sufrir a Beck por tal asunto, y ahora, al verlo así, tan distante de Tori, la latina estaba segura que él ya se habría dado cuenta de algo, ¿Jade le habría dicho? ¿Él lo habrá averiguado? No era seguro, pero cabía dentro de las posibilidades.

-Estaré ocupado reparando el auto en el garaje – La latina alzó la vista de repente, dándose cuenta que había una charla en el aire.

-¿Necesitas que te ayude?

-No tienes qué hacerlo – Respondió David – Creí que estarías ocupado con Jade.

Beck guardó silencio un momento y todo se puso más incómodo todavía entre los muchachos, el silencio de Beck podría ser una respuesta esperanzada para Tori de que tal vez ellos dos ya habían terminado y su hermano se encontraba en ese estado a causa de la reciente ruptura con su bellísima novia. Sin embargo ella volvió a sentirse mal, de ninguna manera quería convertirse en la bruja que le arrebataba a su propio hermano al amor de su vida, eran las cosas que sobrepujaban el corazón de Tori, quererla para sí, pero al mismo tiempo sintiéndose mal porque la chica le era, de alguna manera, prohibida.

Tori Vega había quitado muchas novias a muchos chicos, su regla era: "Jamás preguntar si tienen novio o novia antes de besarlas", así que nunca lo hacía, solo llegaba, charlaba, mostraba confianza y en el momento oportuno, besaba, algunas le asestaban bofetadas, otras gustosas le correspondían, y así es que sin sentirse culpable por su acción, después de todo, ignoraba si esas chicas tenían compromiso, Tori Vega se daba el lujo de tener a cuanta mujer se le antojase … todas excepto… una. Esa joven mujer que tanto la enloquecía, niña sí, pero mujer también; ruda, pero tan sensible al mismo tiempo; malvada, y sin embargo tan entregada a la pasión, los ojos de Jade le inspiraban a Tori cierto temor, pero de igual forma le parecían tan enternecedores, era el único par de ojos que le hacían sentir maripositas en el estómago y la única mirada que la ponía de rodillas, Jade West era la demencia más hermosamente bella y atractiva que la estaba volviendo completa y totalmente loca… y sí, era prohibida.

-Es verdad – Habló de nuevo Beck, recordándole a la morena que el tiempo no había pasado más de cinco segundos – Saldremos a pasear por ahí más tarde.

Dicho esto el joven se levantó cuan largo era y dejó caer la servilleta sobre la mesa de cristal, de manera que quedara claro que no estaba enteramente de buen modo ese día, antes de lanzarle a Tori una mirada que la latina no supo cómo interpretar, ¿reto, triunfo o derrota? En silencio terminó rápidamente su desayuno.

**XXX**

-¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó la pelirroja luego de ver caer la pila de libros del casillero recién azotado de Jade West.

La gótica respondió sin alzar la vista -Nada, ayúdame a recogerlos.

-Pareces muy molesta hoy, ¿otra vez tu madre preparó atún para la cena?

-No Cat – Dijo la otra tranquilizando más el tono de su voz – No pasa nada.

Cat guardó silencio un instante luego de terminar de recoger los libros y miró a la pelinegra, era un gesto que sabía bien Jade no podría resistir, una de las pocas pero certeras armas de la pequeña para hacerla hablar.

-¿Quieres ir conmigo al Karaoke Dokie terminando las clases mañana?

-Por supuesto – Respondió la pequeña con una sonrisa que la de piel pálida supo apreciar muy bien.

**XXX**

-Bueno, si mezclan ambos colores les quedará una combinación que se reducirá en cuanto la diseminen por la piel, y lo mejor es que no provocará comezón – Tori había concluído su clase de ese día – Tienen tarea jóvenes, los veo mañana.

Los alumnos comenzaron a abandonar el aula y la latina se dio vuelta para borrar el pintarrón, sus sentidos estaban perdidos en la conciencia de que alguien se acercaba hasta ella por la espalda.

-Maestra Vega – Sólo de escuchar el sonido de su voz hizo que los poros de la piel se le erizaran.

-Dígame señorita West… - Tragó saliva - ¿En qué le puedo servir?

La muchacha no respondió, al instante Tori sintió su delgada mano tocándola del hombro para pedirle que la mirara.

-Quería hablar algo con usted.

-Adelante, ¿qué dudas sobre la clase de hoy tiene?

-N-no es sobre la clase…

La latina no podía cavilar el estado nervioso en el que se encontraba envuelta la chica pálida al frente; recordó ese momento en el que una Tori recién llegada a Hollywood abrió la puerta de su casa y se encontró a tan descomunal monumento de mujer frente a ella, con ese rostro arrogante y altanero, la actitud sobre confiada y la mirada despectiva, no era la misma chica que estaba ahora echa un manojo de nervios delante de ella.

La castaña rápidamente ideó en su mente montones de escenas en las que podía sublevarse sobre la pequeña indefensa, había soñado antes, muchas veces, atarla de las manos a su cama en lo que Tori rasgaba con sus propias tijeras la ropa de la gótica al tiempo que aspiraba el olor que desprendía de su ya probada antes suave piel de porcelana; o ponerle un cepo en los pies y tenerla colgando de una de las paredes de su cuarto, completamente desnuda, mientras que una malvada Tori introducía en su cuerpo diversos juguetes de tortura placentera, cadenas, látigos, disfraces… cuán indefensa Jade le parecía a la morena en ese momento, se mordió el labio inferior reprimiéndose los deseos que pronto la invadían y que en cualquier momento podrían hacerla estallar en pedacitos delante de la mujer que le robaba sus sueños.

-Yooo… yo quería… quería… quería que – La castaña por poco se soltaba a reír ante la graciosa imagen de Jade West tratando de armar una oración coherente, cosa rara, porque en lo poco que llevaba de conocerla esa chica sabía muy bien qué cantidad de palabras usar, el tono de voz y el momento oportuno, y sí, las necesarias para herir, esa era otra Jade, una que vacilaba con el vaso de café entre sus manos.

-¿Todo bien señorita West?

-Quería invitarte a salir… ésta tarde… a algún lugar… - Bajó la cabeza y sorbió un poco de café.

-Pensé que los alumnos no podían salir con sus maestros, que las novias de los hermanos no podían salir con sus cuñadas… que…

-Beck y yo ya no somos nada – Aclaró – Anoche le dejé claro que no regresaría con él.

Era una complejidad enorme para Tori abstenerse de la felicidad que embargaba en ese momento todas sus entrañas, el corazón le latía a mil por hora, la sangre parecía haberse congelado y sus órganos internos gritaban en medio de una fiesta dentro de su piel, eran las palabras que anhelaba oír, todo lo que había estado deseando escuchar desde hace tiempo, era como una inyección de las vitaminas más saludables que pudieran penetrar su cuerpo y reavivar todos sus sentidos vitales. Quería correr, quería llorar, quería reír, quería desarmarse delante de ella, besarla, acariciarla, atraparla entre sus delgados brazos morenos, sentirla, morderla, devorarla toda, quería fundirse en ella en ese momento…

-No puedo… - Respondió sin embargo, y las palabras pronunciadas parecieron hacer eco dentro del salón.

-¿No… puedes?

-No – Volvió a declarar – Tengo un compromiso ésta tarde con alguien más.

Los ojos azules escudriñaron en su interior, parecían un par de palas escarbando todos los sentimientos de Tori, como si buscaran concienzudamente algún atisbo de mentira, de amparo. Su mirada estaba matando a latina. Deseaba que dejara de verla y que no preguntara más del asunto.

-¿Con Katie?

-Sí – Y se maldijo de la respuesta, era cierto. Después de todo lo que había pasado con Katie, Tori no tenía otra opción, cancelar su cita con su ex novia sería otro daño más que le causaría a la muchacha, y ya de por sí las cosas no iban bien con ella.

Por otro lado, ahí estaba, de pie delante de Tori, la mujer que cada noche la hacía suspirar entre sus sueños, y nadar entre líquidos de éxtasis placenteros, la mujer que anhelaba, que deseaba… y le estaba proponiendo una cita. ¿Katie o Jade? Ella quería a la segunda por supuesto, pero todo con esa mujer parecía tan arriesgado. Si Tori se decidía por Jade, era posible que solo se tratara de un intento de la chica por "arreglar" las cosas entre ellas, y luego volvería con su novio, en cambio Katie era mucho más segura, entonces, replantearse: ¿Katie o… Jade?

-Está bien… No importa – Pronunció la pelinegra recobrando su compostura, su rostro volvió a ese gesto agrio que antes la caracterizaba.

-Jade…

-Con permiso, y me disculpo por las molestias ocasionadas.

-Jade… - Pero la otra no se detuvo, se perdió de vista y Tori casi se dio de topes contra la pared por esa oportunidad perdida.

**XXX**

-Unos nuggets de búfalo por favor – Ordenó Cat – papas y un refresco de remolachas – La joven mesera la miró aturdida.

-No tenemos refrescos de remolachas.

-¿No? – Negó con la cabeza – Bueno, entonces nada más tráigame las papas y los nuggets de búfalo… y el refresco de remolachas.

-No tenemos refrescos de remolachas – Volvió a responder la mesera.

-Es verdad… mmm… entonces quiero los nuggets de búfalo, las papas, un jugo de manzana y un refresco de remolachas – La mesera azotó la libreta de notas sobre la mesa.

-No-tenemos-refrescos-de-remolachas – Deletreó.

-Está bien… - Dijo Cat con un puchero – No tiene qué enojarse, entonces nada más tráigame el refresco de remolachas y ya - La muchacha tomó la libreta y miró a la pelirroja con unos ojos asesinos – Ah, aquí está Jade. ¿Vas a ordenar algo?

-Sí – Respondió la otra, dejando el bolso sobre el respaldo de la silla giratoria – Una margarita cargada… y un tequila.

-¿Vas a beberte todo eso? – Preguntó Cat.

-Estoy de buenas hoy.

Y se sentó devorando los totopos.

**XXX**

-¿Qué tenía de malo Nozu?

-Dijiste que tenías malos recuerdos de ahí.

-Sí, pero, ya habíamos conseguido una mesa Tori, pudimos habernos quedado.

-No, éste lugar también me agrada, hay karaoke en vivo, te va a gustar.

-Bien.

Las muchachas tomaron una mesa de la orilla y los ojos de la latina se clavaron en una mesita al centro.

-¿Qué vas a ordenar? – Preguntó disimuladamente – Deberías probar los nuggets de pollo.

-¿Nuggets de pollo?

-De Búfalo… son la especialidad de aquí… - Su vista bordeaba de Katie, a la de piel pálida en el centro "que no me vea, que no me vea, que no me vea, que no me vea…"

-¡Mira Jade! ¡Ahí está la maestra Tori! ¡Tori!

-¡Rayos! – Gritó Tori en su interior.

-Vayamos a saludarlas – Y antes que pudiera reaccionar la pelirroja arrastró a Jade de la mano hasta las dos chicas en la orilla – Hola maestra Tori, Jade y yo también hemos venido a comer nuggets de búfalo al karaoke dokie, Jade ordenó una margarita cargada y un tequila porque dice que está de buenas hoy…

-¡Cat!

-Tú dijiste…

-¡Basta…! - Cruzó los brazos – Volvamos a nuestra mesa, no debemos molestar.

-No es ninguna molestia Jade, en realidad, podrían acompañarnos hoy, si gustan.

-Claro – Dijo Cat sentándose.

-No gracias, volveremos a nuestro lugar. Vámonos Cat.

-Pero…

-¡Viniste conmigo!

-Está bien – Hizo un puchero – Gruñona.

-¡De prisa!

Cuando las dos jóvenes se alejaron lo suficiente Katie miró a Tori divertida.

-Así que no sabías que estaría aquí.

-¿Qué?

-La hija de Voldemort… ya sabes.

-No, no lo sabía – La conciencia de Tori estaba perdida en esos momentos hacia otro lugar y no precisamente en Katie.

-¿Y qué sientes al verla aquí?

-¿Qué…? Nada, Katie yo… quiero estar contigo.

-Ajá… ¿Estás segura? – La pregunta se quedó sin respuesta por unos minutos, porque entonces llegó la mesera y exigió la orden de las chicas. En una tarde que parecía empeorar cuando André Harris, Robbie Shapiro y Beckett Vega ingresaron al recinto.

-Oh mi DIOS – Exclamó la latina.

**XXX**

-¿Otro?

-Sí, otro.

-Pero ya llevas cuatro tequilas Jade.

-No me importa. Quiero otro, cargado por favor.

-¿No eres menor de edad?

-En menos de 8 días cumpliré 18. Ya me trajiste cuatro antes, otro más no hará daño – La mesera obedeció. En ese momento el DJ invitó a los clientes del lugar a tomar el micrófono libre. Con cuatro tequilas en la sangre la gótica no cavilaba muy bien sus actitudes.

-¿A dónde vas?

La muchacha se levantó a duras penas de su asiento, pero todavía sin perder la elegancia que era tan propia de ella – Espérame aquí… - Y besó a la pelirroja en los labios ante la mirada sorprendida de su ex novio y de la hermana de su ex novio – Vuelvo.

Como pudo también logró llegar hasta la plataforma y pidió amablemente el micrófono al DJ.

-Ponme algo de Carla Morrison*.

-¿De quién?

-¡Busca en tu computadora! – Gritó, de manera que el muchacho no pudo desacatar la orden tan amablemente solicitada.

-¿Cuál desea?

-Compartir – El DJ le hizo una seña indicándole que la pista comenzaría. La gótica midió sus pasos hacia el centro del escenario y se arregló el cabello y la falda que dejaba notar sus bien trabajadas piernas cubiertas con una malla negra de seda.

La música comenzó a sonar y Jade dirigió su mirada al público un momento, antes de clavarla en una delgada muchacha en una de las mesas de la orilla, misma que intentaba apagar el calor que de repente comenzó a sentir en sus mejillas rojas. Pronto la chica concibió que no estaban solos en ese lugar, su mirada vagó hacia los tres muchachos que aguardaban hacia el lado de la puerta, Beck tenía la mirada escondida entre la canasta de papas fritas, cuando un tono alto en una línea muy romántica se dejó escapar de la garganta de Jade alzó sus ojos y miró a su hermana en un gesto de "tú tuviste la culpa". Y Tori tragó saliva cuando el muchacho se levantó de la mesa y salió del restaurante.

-Creo que yo también me voy – Dijo Katie de repente.

-¡No! ¿Por qué?

-Porque es obvio Tori… yo no tengo nada qué hacer aquí.

-Katie por favor…

-Dile lo que sientes… dile que quieres estar con ella, dile que aceptas hacer cada cosa que te está proponiendo en esa canción…

-Katie…

-Suerte con eso Tori. – Y se fue.

La latina se quedó un momento vacilando en su interior con todas las emociones que la estaban envolviendo. Robarle las novias a los chicos era un plan que funcionaba bien para Tori porque ella no los conocía y tampoco sabía que existían esos novios, pero no le robaría la novia a su hermano. Se puso de pie y observó a la laureada joven en la plataforma que estaba a punto de culminar las últimas notas de la canción, esperando la reacción de la mujer al frente de ella, pero la castaña sólo la miró un instante, y salió siguiendo a Katie.

Jade bajó el micrófono y junto a él la mirada, tomó su lugar de nuevo en la mesa y se limitó a poner atención a las historias de Cat. Luego de un rato, saltó a su mente la idea de que a Jade West nadie la rechaza.

**XXX**

-Supongo que vienes de pasarla muy bien ¿verdad hermanita?

La latina se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Beck a punto de subir las escaleras.

-No, vengo de hablar con mi EX novia que terminó definitivamente nuestra relación.

Beck aplaudió – Felicidades… ya estás libre para correr a los brazos de tu amante.

-Jade y yo no somos nada por si a eso te refieres.

El muchacho expresó una sonrisa falsa – Sí, claro, por eso te dedicó esa canción hace un momento – Tori no dijo nada, después de todo, ella sí era la culpable de que todo eso hubiera ocurrido – Traicionaste tu pacto de nunca intentar robarte las novias de tu hermano.

En un atisbo de culpabilidad, la latina bajó la cabeza – Beck… tienes razón… yo fui quien lo provocó… Pero ahora me arrepiento.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí… Me enamoré de tu novia, es verdad… pero yo no quiero tener nada qué ver con ella porque sé que tú la amas.

-Wow – Respondió el chico sarcásticamente – Eres muy buena Tori, muchas gracias, estoy muy conmovido – Le dijo en un tono sarcástico.

-Beck, es en serio…

-Sólo me gustaría saber desde cuándo… desde cuándo Tori… ¿desde cuándo tú y ella se entienden?

-No, no es como piensas, nosotras no hemos tenido nada qué ver – "Casi" pensó Tori – Es verdad lo que te digo Beck, nunca nos hemos visto a tus espaldas – Recapitulación:

El que Tori haya estado a punto de hacerle el amor en el baño de su propia casa a la gótica no quiere decir que se entendieran, fue el desliz de ambas por el deseo que se tienen la una a la otra, y para consideración, no pasó nada más que unas simples caricias… y lamidas… y… eso fue todo. Y Jade jamás le hizo ninguna cosa a Tori que la morena hubiera soñado antes, porque lo del otro baño, el de Nozu, apenas fue un poco de lo que ella imaginaba que le hacía la pelinegra, así que ninguna de esas contaba.

-Por supuesto – Dijo él – Por eso es que ella ya no fue la misma… Es claro, ya estabas tú en escena, desde que llegaste – Habló, caminando por la sala y dándole la espalda a la morena – ella comenzó a portarse diferente… tan diferente. Ya casi no me besaba ¿sabías? – Y comenzó a reírse – Tampoco quería tener sexo conmigo porque… porque… la… última vez que lo hicimos, estaba tan desesperada que no podía reconocerla, es como… si estuviera dejando escapar todos sus deseos contenidos… - De pronto clavó la vista en su hermana – Pensaba en ti… Sí claro… es obvio… Ella estaba pensando en ti… ¡Eres una maldita desgraciada Tori! – Y caminó violentamente hasta ella intentando sujetarla de los brazos pero Tori le asestó una bofetada - Ya veremos qué dice Helen cuando se entere que una de sus maestras está teniendo un romance con una de sus alumnas, ya veremos si no te echa de Hollywood Arts y a Jade junto contigo.

La morena se arrepintió al instante, no estaba segura si eso que pasó fue por ella, pero no podía negar que había tenido la culpa en todo, si no hubiera comenzado con sus provocaciones – Lo siento – Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir – Lo lamento Beck.

-¿Qué sucede?

David y Holly Vega se levantaron a causa del alboroto que se cernía dentro de las puertas de su propia casa.

-Que se los cuente Tori… que ella les diga lo que ha pasado…

En ese momento escucharon una música que comenzó a sonar desde fuera, eran mariachis.

-¿Qué es eso…? ¿Jade te trajo serenata Beck? – Preguntó Holly asomándose a la ventana - ¡Qué lindaaa!

-Creo que no es para mí – Respondió el muchacho, señalando con la vista a su hermana.

Afuera se escuchó la letra de una canción ranchera en tono muy romántico, Jade West tenía puesto un sombrero de charro y cantaba a voz abierta.

-Lo siento mucho, pido disculpas a todos.

-¿Qué rayos está pasando? – Exigió David, y la muchacha tuvo qué contarles la historia completa.

Beck estaba sentado en la escalera escuchando la explicación de Tori, y el canto a medio saber de la gótica en la calle.

-Hiciste muy mal hija.

-Lo sé… lo sé y de verdad lo siento mucho yo… lo siento – Se cubrió la cara al tiempo que la música cesó, pasaron nueve silenciosos segundos en ambas partes antes de que sonara la música de otra canción ranchera.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? – Le preguntó Holly a su hija abrazándola. Sólo había una cosa que pudiera hacer.

Tori salió al jardín y se paró frente a la pelinegra que le sonrió – Jade basta, tienes qué irte de aquí.

-¿Porqué Tori? – Las palabras sonaban poco entendibles, la latina se dio cuenta que Jade estaba un poco pasada de copas, sonrió ligeramente.

-Porque no debes estar aquí, no está bien, no… - Se detuvo cubriéndose la cara – No debes estar aquí.

-¿Por Beck? – Le preguntó tiernamente.

-Sí, por Beck…

-Terminamos… te lo dije.

-Sí pero él es mi hermano y tú eras su novia y no está bien que… - Volvió a pesar sus palabras – Sólo vete ¿sí? – La pelinegra la miró a los ojos marrones y Tori bajó la vista para no encontrarse con su rostro, supo entonces que no debía insistir.

Cogió el sombrero entre sus manos y despidió al mariachi.

-Muchas gracias – Les dijo y se dirigió a Cat y Robbie que esperaban por ella; antes de marcharse echó una última mirada a la latina y luego volvió su rostro a la larga calle inactiva al frente para perderse junto a los otros chicos en la obscuridad de la noche. La castaña hubiera querido correr tras de ella, pero le había prometido a su hermano que no tendría nada con la chica, para pagarle de algún modo, su atrevido cometido.

La castaña no podía dormir esa noche, el rostro conturbado de Jade West le daba vueltas en la cabeza, esa mirada resignada que tuvo la gótica cuando Tori le pidió que se marchara le golpeaba en el corazón.

-Te amo Jade – No pudo más y se sentó sobre la cama, meciéndose en medio de su desliz.

**XXX**

Jade West bajó la caja del piano y apagó la lamparita de buró sobre el instrumento, cerrándose el holgado suéter para irse a la cama luego de intentar olvidar sus acciones de más temprano, en el vicio de la música, se arrepentía de haberse puesto ebria y haber enloquecido, eso no iba con su personalidad, esa no podía ser ella.

Fue a cerrar la ventana de su alcoba pero entonces dio un brusco respingo hacia atrás.

-Lo siento, ¿te asusté?

-No, estoy acostumbrada a que las chicas aparezcan fuera de mi ventana en el tercer piso de mi casa – Respondió molesta - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a hablar contigo.

-¿Cómo de qué? Creo que ya me dejaste todo el orden de las cosas en claro.

-Tal vez no lo dejé todo claro.

-¿De qué hablas? – La latina echó una mirada alrededor.

-¿Puedo entrar? Se me está congelando el trasero y tu casa no es la casa de la barbie precisamente – La gótica esbozó una ligera pero matadora sonrisa ante el comentario, siempre le gustó su casa, en especial porque el diseño parecía un poco aterrador con sus acabados medievales. Su padre, el ejecutivo Víktor West, no escatimaba en gastos y gustos.

Se apartó de la ventana para que la morena pudiera entrar, pero no la ayudó a lograrlo y la otra por poco resbala – Si vienes en tus cinco sentidos notarás que pasa de la medianoche… así que no tengo mucho tiempo – Soltó, mirándola directamente con los brazos cruzados.

-Lo sé… me gusta que ambas estemos sobrias ahora… porque hace unas horas tú eras quien no estaba en tus cinco sentidos.

-Error garrafal, no volverá a suceder, bebí algunas copas extra y estuve cometiendo tonterías que no se repetirán.

-A mí no me parecieron tonterías – Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose la una a la otra hasta que la gótica volvió a hablar.

-¿Qué quieres Tori?

-Iré al grano, tampoco me gusta andarme con rodeos…

-Gracias.

La latina suspiró hondo antes de comenzar a hablar – Le prometí a Beck no tener nada contigo… - la muchacha pálida desvió la mirada, suponiendo todo lo que vendría – Es mi hermano, cuando éramos más jóvenes, entre bromas le hice un juramento… nunca intentaría quitarle una novia, eso no es nada de honor, rompe los códigos de nuestra familia y tampoco es bueno para ti.

-¿Qué sabes sobre lo que es bueno para mí?

-Lo sé muy bien porque eres joven, una menor de edad, una chica hetero que se encontró con una lesbiana muy liberal.

-No soy estúpida para dejarme sonsacar por la primera persona que se para frente a mí.

-¿Qué? – El comentario la había sorprendido.

-Las cosas entre Beck y yo no andaban tan bien como para presumir, de hecho nunca estuvieron de lo mejor, tal vez al principio… - Dijo entrecerrando los ojos, gesto al que Tori disfrutó embobada – Y en algunos momentos que realmente la pasamos muy bien, pero fuera de ahí – Continuó, mirándola a la cara - todo ha sido pleitos y disgustos.

-Pero mi hermano te ama.

-Y yo lo quiero a él… pero ya no de la misma forma – Tori parecía comprender a medias lo que Jade le estaba diciendo, como si le animara a descifrar el enigma que la chica era.

-No estás enamorada de mí – Le dijo Tori, y la gótica guardó un largo silencio aún mirándola directamente antes de responder algo.

-Ni tú de mí – Argumentó y entonces le dio la espalda.

-Ojalá fuera cierto eso… - Se acercó hasta ella – Ojalá pudiera borrar tu rostro de mis recuerdos; ojalá pudiera desprenderme de tu aroma que embriaga mis sentidos más firmes; ojalá pudiera limpiarme cada rastro de tu piel sobre la mía… - Tori quedó a escasos centímetros a la espalda de la gótica – Ojalá pudiera olvidarme de la primera vez que te besé en aquél almacén… cuando me rescataste del tiroteo que pudo haberme matado – Jade giró su cabeza hacia la derecha y notó el aliento de Tori sobre su hombro – Es tan devastador desearte tanto y no poder tocarte…

-No puedes sentir todo eso – La interrumpió – Nunca hemos estado realmente juntas…

-Sentir que estás tan cerca, pero tan lejos al mismo tiempo… tenerte a centímetros… y saber que eres de otro… pensar en ti todo el tiempo… e imaginarte en los brazos de mi hermano, siendo… besada por él, acariciada por él… amada por él… él… y no yo…

-Lo sé… no es sencillo hacer el amor con tu novio… mientras estás pensando en una chica… sentir que unas manos te tocan y desear que fueran las de su hermana… tampoco es fácil Tori… - La pelinegra no pudo resistir más darle la espalda, se giró hacia ella y la tomó de las manos asidamente – Podríamos dejar de torturarnos con eso, ahora mismo, podríamos dejar de solo imaginarlo y hacerlo realidad – Tori bajó la cabeza y la pelinegra volvió a darle la espalda – También siento que esto me quema por dentro…

Luego sintió una mano deslizarle la manga del suéter hasta dejar su hombro pálido descubierto y de nuevo el aliento en su mejilla, giró su cabeza otra vez y se encontró con unos delgados labios que ardían de deseo por ella. Correspondió, por ésta vez decidió ignorar a la conciencia. Volvió de nuevo hacia el frente sin soltar los labios que la reclamaban y abrazó a la chica por la cintura quien la condujo a sentarse sobre la mesita lateral de la apenas poco iluminada habitación.

Tori se apartó un poco para mirar los azules ojos y sonreírle a la muchacha, acarició su cabello y lo acomodó detrás de su oreja para continuar besándola. Y eso hacían, besarse; pronto las inquietas manos morenas terminaron de deslizar el suéter fuera del cuerpo de Jade, le encantó sentir a la pelinegra en esa sexy blusa negra sin mangas. La gótica llevó sus manos a la cadera de Tori y las metió dentro del holgado pantalón, apretó un poco las nalgas de la chica que gimió un poco cuando sintió los dedos acariciar directamente su piel, a Jade parecía gustarle eso, miró los ojos y labios cerrados de Tori soltando apenas unos poco audibles gemidos, apretándose contra el cuerpo de la pelinegra, por lo que terminó pronto sin los pantalones. Luego abrieron su chaqueta deslizando el zipper, no tenía puesta otra blusa debajo de aquello, y además tenía uno de esos sujetadores que se abrochan al frente, a Jade le fue fácil destrabar el seguro y la morena comenzó a jadear cuando la gótica la miró con esa sonrisa coqueta, acercó uno de sus pechos a la boca de Jade y ésta la abrió para comenzar a chupar el pezón.

-Oh… oh… OH – Expresó al sentir una pequeña mordida.

La chica pálida no perdió el tiempo y masajeó ambos pechos antes de llevárselos de nuevo a la boca, dio pequeñas lamidas a los pezones erectos y duros de Tori Vega antes de volver a succionarlos fuertemente, la latina sintió que se desvanecía.

-Ah… Ah-ah. Hazlo así mi amor… Oh… muérdelos de nuevo, son tuyos… soy tuya.

Jade la escuchó, y sus manos bajaron hasta el borde de las pantaletas para deslizarlas poco a poco dejándolas a media rodilla. Metió su mano hasta el centro ya muy humedecido de Tori y frotó con cuidado, hacia arriba y hacia abajo. La morena se desvanecía, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y la gótica aprovechó para lamer su ombligo. Luego Tori terminó de quitarse las pantaletas en un movimiento rápido y apresurado capturó los labios de la otra chica de nuevo, besándola frenéticamente. Jade acarició las piernas y subió una hacia su muslo para morder de nuevo los pechos de Tori a la vez que ésta le mordía la oreja.

-J-Jade – Se puso de pie sin separarse mucho y se deshizo de sus propios pantalones, quedando sólo en unos sensuales bóxers de mujer y la blusa de tirantes. Besó la cara de Tori y se concentró en su cuello. Tori continuaba envuelta en una nube de crema. De pronto sintió un movimiento brusco y su paisaje fue la negra madera del piano.

-Quédate quieta delincuente – Escuchó, Jade la recostó boca abajo sobre el piano y sujetó sus manos por detrás – No te atrevas a moverte un centímetro ladrona. Has atentado contra la seguridad de ésta casa… separa las piernas – Susurró en su oído y Tori expresó una sonrisa placentera, obedeciendo encantada – Más – Obedeció de nuevo – Las delincuentes como tú, no merecen un trato digno.

-Soy inocente.

-No me digas.

-Lo juro… sólo estaba admirando los acabados antiguos de su casa señorita West.

-Debería darte vergüenza… se supone que educas chicos… y chicas en las artes… eres un ejemplo de autoridad y mira dónde vengo a encontrarte… Maestra – Susurró de nuevo en su oído, ésta vez, lamiendo la oreja – Has corrompido la ética académica… y has venido aquí a atentar también contra la seguridad de una pobre chica indefensa…

-No he hecho eso… - Se defendió.

-Claro que sí – Respondió la otra, agachándose hasta quedar de frente al trasero desnudo de Tori, se acercó al mismo tiempo que recorría las piernas hasta sus nalgas, frotó su rostro contra ellas y comenzó a subir, con su cuerpo rozando la piel desnuda – Viniste a pervertir a ésta chica hetero… - La latina se estremeció al sentir la pelvis contra ella, la pelinegra sujetó fuerte sus piernas rozando ligeramente con la yema de sus dedos los labios inferiores de Tori, calientes y palpitantes – Ahora pagarás las consecuencias porque ningún atentado contra la seguridad de nadie quedará sin castigo.

Metió su mano hasta la punta de la vagina de Tori y comenzó a masajear buscando su clítoris en tanto con la otra masajeaba sus pechos - ¿Te gusta esto Tori? ¿Has encontrado lo que buscabas aquí? – Sujetó los cabellos de la latina y le habló cerca de su boca – Debiste hacer caso cuando te dijeron que era peligrosa… lo soy.

-Ah… ah… ah… - Gemía Tori sintiendo los dedos de Jade adueñarse de su parte más íntima – No más peligrosa que yo – Jade apretaba su cuerpo contra el de ella y a la castaña le fascinaba ese movimiento.

-¿En serio?

-En serio… soy maestra de la delincuencia – Dijo y se zafó del asido agarre para quedar de frente a la chica pálida – Debiste creerlo desde el principio.

De un inesperado truco logró que Jade se hincara y le sacó la blusa de tirantes – Eso te pasa por ser engreída niñita millonaria y caprichosa, ahora vas a conocer a una mujer – La sujetó de los cabellos y la acercó a su vagina – Comienza a trabajar ahora y más te vale que lo hagas bien o tomaré otras drásticas medidas.

La gótica obedeció sin mucho pensarlo y llevó la punta de su lengua a la vagina de Tori, comenzó a lamer como apenas podía, eso no era meramente lo suyo - ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo quitándose la chaqueta - ¿La chica West no sabe cómo tratar a una mujer?

-No soy lesbiana – Le dijo.

-Pues aprenderás a serlo de vez en cuando – La tomó de la cabeza y la empujó más cerca, entonces creyó ver estrellitas – Ah… ah… ¡AH!

-¿Lo estoy haciendo bien maestra?

-Aprende usted muy rápido señorita West – No resistió más y la llevó a ponerse de pie, se miraron a los ojos y se regalaron sonrisas – Te amo Jade West. Sé que esto está mal pero te amo – La joven la tomó por la barbilla y le volvió a sonreír.

-También te amo Victoria Vega. Me enamoraste maestra – La castaña no respondió, se quedó seria un momento, la otra sabía lo que pasaba por su mente – Mañana iré y hablaré con tus padres, arreglaremos esto Victoria, lo prometo – La morena la miró enternecida – Ahora hazme tuya maestra – Volvieron a besarse.

Tori la empujo sobre la cama y besó todo su cuerpo pálido – Me encanta tu piel – Decía – Eres muy bella niña – Metió su mano debajo de la pantaleta negra y antes de penetrar con sus dedos masajeó toda esa zona húmeda – Eres tan bella – Le decía mientras mordía al mismo tiempo sus blancos pezones. Jade cerró los ojos al sentir los dedos entrar delicadamente en su vagina.

-Ah…

-Puedes gemir todo lo que quieras, hazlo… quiero escucharte – Y aumentó la velocidad – Gime Jadelyn… ¿o prefieres que te llame August?

-Aah… ahh… aahh

-¿Te gusta que te llame August West? Jadelyn August West.

-¡AH…! ¡AH! ¡AH! ¡AH! – Tori sonrió.

-Linda chica – Luego recorrió su cuerpo con la boca y mordió el borde de sus bragas hasta quitarlo por completo, se puso al frente y abrió las piernas de la muchacha – Veamos joven paciente, si es tan deliciosa acá abajo como allá arriba – Colocó sus manos bajo el trasero de la gótica y empujó su pelvis un poco hacia arriba, y comenzó a lamer intensamente, era una experta en eso, sólo que jamás había probado una fruta tan exótica como la que tenía delante ahora, tan deliciosa.

-Oh West – Y subió hasta quedar mirándola a la cara directamente – Yo sé que esto está muy mal.

-Deja de decirlo…

-No… es verdad… eres menor de edad Jade y yo soy mayor. Soy tu maestra, tú mi alumna…

-Me encanta mi maestra…

-Podrían llevarme a la cárcel por esto.

-No te denunciaré.

-Tú no… pero alguien más estaría dispuesto a hacerlo…

-No lo permitiré.

-No me importa… si he de ir a la cárcel por amarte no me importa… vale la pena estar ahí por algún tiempo pagando el crimen por haberte hecho el amor, no me arrepentiré, eres mía ahora y esa será mi libertad.

-Bésame maestra Vega… bésame Tori.

Tori no lo pensó dos veces, antes de besarlos lamió los labios rozados de la de piel pálida y jaló el inferior hacia ella, luego se apoderó de su boca y sus manos volvieron a trabajar en la piel fría que poco a poco se tornaba más cálida. Hilillos de sudor comenzaron a humedecer el cuerpo moreno de la castaña y eso hizo enloquecer más a la otra muchacha. Tori siguió con su lengua cada centímetro de la piel de Jadelyn West y se quedó trabada de nuevo en los pechos pálidos, abrió las piernas de la gótica y ésta las flexionó hacia arriba, el cuerpo de Tori quedó atrapado justo en medio, la castaña metió su mano de nuevo en la vagina y mientras mordía uno de los pechos y masajeaba el otro, su mano se introducía entre los labios de la carne húmeda de Jade en tanto con el pulgar alcanzaba el clítoris; la pelinegra por su parte acariciaba las nalgas morenas de Tori y poco a poco iba introduciendo un dedo en el trasero que se estremeció al sentir cómo era invadido desesperadamente. Entonces Jade lanzó un alarido de placer cuando Tori encontró su punto máximo, y se dejó correr al tiempo que las dos muchachas jadeaban exhaustas.

-Me encantas alumna West.

-Me vuelve loca maestra Vega.

Y ambos cuerpos siguieron moviéndose en sincronía uno contra el otro. Tori mordió el hombro de Jade y la gótica abrazó el cuerpo de la mujer de la que se había enamorado quién sabe en qué momento…

**XXX**

-Adelante maestra Vega, tome su lugar – Indicó Helen la siguiente mañana, Tori miró el asiento ocupado frente al escritorio de la directora del instituto donde prestaba sus servicios de maestra en maquillaje escénico, era Beck.

-Como puede ver, se ha suscitado un problema con su hermano, y con usted.

La morena se hizo la sorprendida - ¿Qué clase de problema? No estaba enterada.

-Beck ha pedido la transferencia de su materia con otro profesor.

Ya se lo esperaba, cómo no iba a ser posible, Beck la había delatado.

-¿Podría saber las razones?

-El señor aquí presente – Respondió la mujer regordeta, señalando al muchacho que permanecía con la cabeza en posición hacia el suelo – No se siente cómodo estando en su clase… porque no le gusta que su propia hermana le enseñe, no lo hace sentir seguro.

Tori miró de inmediato al joven que le devolvió la mirada por un breve instante antes de volverla a la mujer de color.

-¿Está usted de acuerdo en el cambio maestra Vega?

La castaña suspiró – Por supuesto, no tengo ningún inconveniente.

-Muy bien. Entonces Beck, pásate mañana por acá y te daré una nota que certifique el cambio para con el profesor Smichdt. Eso es todo – Dijo para despedir a ambos. Los dos muchachos se levantaron de la silla en silencio – Por cierto maestra Vega, todos sus alumnos… incluyendo su hermano y… esa señorita "problema", Jade West, han evaluado su trabajo como excelente… la felicito.

Tori sonrió – Gracias.

Antes de salir, Beck se detuvo abriendo la puerta pero sin mirar a ninguna de las dos mujeres - ¿Qué pasaría… si usted descubriera un romance entre uno de sus profesores… y una alumna? – Una corriente de sangre fría invadió las venas de Tori dejándola paralizada.

-Tomaría alguna medida para terminar con eso, está prohibido en Hollywood Arts – Respondió Helen.

-¿Y si se tratara de una maestra… - continuó, aún sin mirar a ninguna, con la vista hacia el pasillo – con una de sus alumnas…?

-Tomaría medidas más severas para evitarlo.

-¿Porqué?

-Ya te lo dije, no está permitido en Hollywood Arts – La latina no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, no podía moverse, no le parecía grave que la despidieran a ella, pero a Jade no quería perjudicarla y sabía bien el delito en el que incurría por incitar a menores.

-¿Por la cláusula académica del profesorado?

-Exactamente.

-Pero si no me equivoco Directora Helen – Al fin se volvió a la mujer – Esa cláusula no hace ninguna mención a maestras… sólo maestros…

-Sí, pero se incluy…

-No – La interrumpió – No puede, no lo establece ni en las letritas pequeñas – Tori no sabía hacia dónde quería llegar Beck.

-Bueno, no, pero si la alumna es menor de edad entonces sí podríamos sancionarlo legalmente.

-Correcto, sólo si fuera menor de edad.

-Sí.

-No importa que sea relación maestra-alumna – Helen balbuceó – Porque la cláusula no lo indica, es posible, sólo con mayoría de edad – La castaña recordó que Jade cumpliría 18 en unos días.

-Pues sí pero…

-Entonces pueden tener esa relación – Confirmó el muchacho segundos antes de salir de la oficina, entonces la maestra lo comprendió todo.

Beck se apresuró a marcharse una vez que ambos estuvieron afuera pero Tori lo detuvo – Espera Beck, tengo qué hablarte.

-No es necesario, no tenemos qué volver a tocar el tema.

-No, mira – Dijo la latina tratando de calmarse alzando sus manos para encontrar una respuesta adecuada – Yo quiero…

-Tori – La interrumpió Beck – No te preocupes ya por eso, en serio. Me dí cuenta que perdí a mi novia, ella ya no me ama, se enamoró de ti, sé que ustedes dos se quieren y yo no voy a ponerme en su camino, no creo que sea honroso de mi parte… debo saber perder, y ésta vez lo he hecho, tú has sabido ganarte el amor de una chica que no es nada fácil obtener y lo digo por experiencia, así que más que estar ahora enojado contigo, creo que te admiro, admiro la forma en que la conquistaste, aunque no sé cómo lo hiciste… pero lo admiro – luego volvió a bajar la cabeza – Ella sabe amar con pasión, es una chica que siempre está segura de lo que quiere, y lo que ella quiere es suyo y no hay más… y… ella te quiere ahora a tí… Yo la amo, y comprenderás que para mí sería muy difícil estar en el mismo lugar donde ella se encuentra, por el momento; estoy seguro que eso pasará algún día y quizá nos volvamos amigos – miró a su hermana, que por primera vez, había soltado una pequeña lágrima conmovida, y le sonrió – Cuídala y quiérela mucho Tori, si no te lo demandaré.

-Hablaré con mis padres de esto…

-Ya lo he hecho yo más temprano, tú no estabas, tú estabas con Jade, aproveché el momento a solas con ellos. Sólo no pidas que sea tu padrino de bodas si llegan a casarse algún día – Los dos chicos se abrazaron riendo nerviosos – Te veo al rato hermanita.

-Vale, muchas gracias por lo que hiciste – El chico comenzó a caminar por el pasillo pero entonces se detuvo.

-Ah, pero aunque hayas ganado en el amor, sigo siendo el más fuerte de la casa y nunca me ganarás en las vencidas y en el baloncesto – La morena soltó una carcajada y le sacó la lengua.

Entonces observó la silueta del delgado y desgarbado muchacho caminar con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón desgastado, le había dejado el camino libre… Tori era libre ahora… ¡Libre!

**XXX**

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Se acercó caminando hasta la atractiva muchacha de la chaqueta de cuero negra y botas altas que permanecía esperando recargada en su vehículo.

-Te esperaba.

-¿Para qué? – El rostro de Tori tenía un gesto muy duro.

-Cuando desperté ya no estabas…

-¿Qué esperaba señorita West? ¿Encontrarme en su habitación y tener tiempo de llamar a la policía?

-N-no – Respondió la muchacha nerviosa – Tori…

-Le diré algo… alumna… Si no me besa antes de dos segundos ésta noche me meteré de nuevo en su casa y llevaré unas frías y feas esposas conmigo para sujetarla a la cama – La pelinegra la observó confundida - ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia Jade West?

La chica abrió la boca mucho más confundida - ¿Podría?

-Es cosa de que me digas que sí – Entonces la gótica la besó repentinamente en los labios.

-Por supuesto que quiero ser tu novia maestra Vega – Y se volvieron a besar acaloradamente antes de que Tori interrumpiera el momento.

-¿Sólo por eso viniste a buscarme?

-No. Katie habló conmigo ésta mañana, y me dijo que yo sería una cobarde… y que pregonaría que la película de Las Tijeras era patética si yo no te robaba ésta noche para mí.

-Puesss… ¿qué tal si yo te robo a ti lo que resta de éste día, y luego soy tuya toda la noche? Después de todo, la delincuente soy yo ¿no es así?

-Por supuesto… ¿y Beck? ¿No te preocupaba?

- Asunto arreglado… bésame Jadelyn August West. Ah, y por cierto, hay un video que tengo guardado por ahí que me encantaría que miraras.

-¿Qué video? – Cuestionó la otra extrañada.

-Es sobre una chica, en el baño, duchándose... tiene un rico y pálido trasero - Concluyó con un guiño del ojo - Ahora sí, bésame - Y la jaló de nuevo hacia sus labios.

-Con todo gusto – Respondió la otra obedeciendo, y no sólo la besó, también deslizó una mano por entre el pantalón gris de la latina para tocar su vagina ya palpitante, caliente y muy humedecida, en tanto que Tori llevó ambas manos a las nalgas pálidas de la gótica para apretarlas deseosa de lamerlas una vez más de tantas que a partir de entonces, se encargaría de hacer.

-Mejor vámonos de aquí – Y arrancaron el vehículo perdiéndose a varios kilómetros dentro de un bosque conocido por sus espacios especiales para las parejas ardientes, ahí dieron rienda suelta de nuevo a su pasión y si una cámara hiciera un acercamiento, vería a dos chicas amándose en la parte trasera del interior de un automóvil clásico antiguo, una pierna de la latina se enredándose en las caderas ya desnudas de Jade West quien embestía su bien delineado y fino cuerpo contra el delgado de la chica bajo ella.

-¡AAAAHH JAAAAADEEE!

**FIN…**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES:**

**Victoiousnaomi.-** Fuíste la que comentó de principio a fin ésta y mis otras historias excepto una, primer review tuyo la mayoría de las veces. Por los inbox que me mandaste motivándome a seguir… Tenkiu…

**Jori4Ever.-** ¿Hemorragia nasal? Jajaja, me cuesta entender eso pero, ya casi lo logro. Sí querida dama de las escenas HOT, muchas gracias por ser mi amiga.

**O-Li.-** MI O-LI MÍO DE MÍ O SEA MMMÍIIOOO… por si no queda claro : - ) ¿Qué te digo mi apreciado amigo y rubio caballero de los ojos grises y escritor talentoso, referencia en español para el Jori M y mi colega más crítico… Dos palabras para ti: TE AMO. Punto.

**ForthyThree.-** La del número de la suerte… ¡Presente! Jajaja, gracias por leer mi historia y comentar casi en todos mis capítulos, me agradas mucho chica.

**Miri29.- **Hola : - ) Subí otro para Mundos Opuestos, muchas gracias también por leer mis dos historias niña, me contenta mucho.

**Onazupmac.-** Qué padre que te ha gustado el detalle de los sentimientos de cada chica, la verdad, ¿para qué nos hacemos no? Todos nosotros tenemos esos mismos sentimientos sexuales en ocasiones con la persona que nos atrae. Muchas gracias y debo reconocer que me diste una idea genial para éste último capi. Gracias : - )

**Bella Riddel I.-** ¡WOW! Bella Riddle leyendo mi fic ¡WOW! Gracias Bella, sí, como que de repente me has inspirado muchas cosas ah, jeje, eso pasa porque eres una excelente amiga. Bellatrix Lestrange… : - )

**Yoshi.-** Mi casi hermana jaja. Gracias porque también te mantuviste hasta el final, bueno, eso si comentas éste jajaja, espero que sí XD.

**DK – Sudi.-** Qué bueno que hayas estado contenta con ésta historia, me agrada que a mis lectores/as les guste lo que escribo, pues por eso escribo jaja. Besos.

**Guest.-** : - ) Espero dejarte más súper picada con esto jajaja. Lo espero de verdad y claro, también que estés contenta y que te guste, please, no dejes de leerme : - )

**Inodoro – Retrete.-** OWOW jeje, así como has dicho que mis historias son creativas, también tu Nick es muy creativo así como tus reviews, me parecían muy divertidos e ingeniosos. Sí, yo tampoco, ahora que lo considero, había leído un fic donde Tori y Beck fueran hermanos, pues acá sí jeje, y la relación maestra-alumna… : - ) Gracias Inodoro Retrete por comentar también en Mundos Opuestos : - )

**JathanJori98.-** Bueno, contigo nunca se sabe aunque siempre se sabe todo, por principio, eres mi infra-conciencia que me orilló a escribir en M, a la fecha, no lo hago bien, pero tienes un mérito infra-conciencia. Te quiero mucho amiguita.

**FlorRush.-** Aaooww qué tierno tu review… me encantó, gracias a ti por leerme y por ser tan noble al escribirme de esa manera, seguiré escribiendo un tiempo más claro que sí, y espero que todo lo que haga posteriormente te agrade niña, gracias de nuevo y muchas : - )

**LeeGilliesD.-** Sí, a mí también me estresaba no poder actualizar pero, bueno, la verdad es que aunque quería, no había manera de poder hacerlo, pero acá lo tienes, y por ti es que me apuré a hacerlo más rápido, pues aun le faltaba más tiempo jaja. Gracias : - )

**Liz W.-** Jajajajajaja cómo me reí con tu review… wow fue genial, me encantó. Bueno, honestamente jajaja, sobre los detalles… ah, tendría qué contarte algunas cosas primero jajaja, últimamente estoy más metida en estos asuntos que en otros : - ) Pero al momento, sigo siendo hetero jajaja. Ya está el epílogo para Mundos Opuestos, luego resolveré, dentro de esa misma historia, algunas preguntas que me hicieron sobre el final. Qué bueno y qué conmovida me siento de que mis historias te hayan inspirado para escribir la tuya, claro que la leeré, por supuesto que lo haré y te dejaré comentarios : - ) Me has conmovido. Ahora, ¿te parezco loca? Jajaja, la verdad es poco, soy más loca de lo que parezco, en serio, estoy muy destrampada, pero ¿qué se le hace? : - ) Gracias.

**A todos los que me leyeron… GRACIAS. Ahora, una duda que me asaltó mientras me peinaba un día frente al espejo… ¿qué pasaría si Beck Oliver hubiese escapado de la prisión antes de ser ejecutado en Mundos Opuestos…? Y que ahora tenga un encuentro con la pequeña Isabella, la hija de Tori y Jade… me lo pregunto, me lo pregunto… ¿sería interesante saber lo que pasaría…? Les quiero mucho mi público, no lo olviden, ya estoy por publicar algo nuevo. Besos y abrazos a todos/as de su siempre amiga… LindsayWest… Tenkiu ; -) **


End file.
